Let us talk about them
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: Du thé, des gâteaux,un bon snack... Que demander de plus?  Rating et genres divers.
1. Flames

**Disclaimer : Comment ça c'est une perruque? Pas du tout, madame, je suis blonde de chez blonde. Et pis, t'en fais quoi de mon accenti super british, hein?**

**Rating : K. (c'est un comble)**

**Spoiler : Je suppose que c'est un peu toute l'œuvre, là…**

**Note de l'auteur (c'est à dire moi): J'ai l'intention de poster quelques drabbles snacks dans un recueil. Histoire que je ne perde pas la main...**

* * *

><p>-Pourquoi moi ?<p>

La salle aurait été plutôt sombre, s'il n'eut été des quelques bougies disposées sur les tables poussiéreuses. Sirius souffla sur une couche de crasse et regarda les particules flotter librement en pleine lumière.

De l'autre côté de la flamme vacillante, Severus se coulait dans l'ombre sa robe noire se confondant avec les murs moisis du cachot. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui brillaient, le mettant au défi de se taire ou de répondre. Seules ses mains tordues et la lèvre qu'il mordait, trahissaient son anxiété.

Entre eux deux, planait quelque chose de nouveau. Comme une sorte de confiance plus ou moins solide, prête à se renforcer ou à se briser.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Severus répéta sa question et s'avança un peu plus dans la lumière. Il attendait la réponse et Sirius eut l'impression qu'il en avait aussi peur que lui.

Sirius traversa l'espace entre eux, lentement, et s'imprégna de l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait. Derrière l'odeur de poussière et de cire fondue, flottait quelque chose d'autre. Ténu, quasi imperceptible, mais entêtant.

La distance s'effaçait sous ses pas, le sol dallé vibrait du doux martèlement de ses chaussures. L'odeur croissait, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'autre.

D'abord les mains les envelopper, les réchauffer et endiguer leur tremblement et puis les placer sur sa propre taille, sous le tissu lourd de sa robe. Coller son corps et entremêler leurs jambes jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent, enlacés, sur le mur. Ne pas le quitter des yeux, surtout.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce si important ?

Et enfin, mêler leurs souffles, appuyés contre un mur, dans le halo vacillant de bougies qui se consument.


	2. La mort des amants: Gaol

**Nouveau drabble. Inspiré de la première strophe du poème de Baudelaire, La mort des amants. Rien n'est à moi mais aux personnes qui détiennent les droits sur HP et la poésie. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>« Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,<em>

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_

_Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux »_

La vieille maison croulait sous le poids des souvenirs et des remords, et l'on pouvait encore entendre les cris, hurlés ou non, résonner dans les silences. Les murs, tendus de lourdes tapisseries, étouffaient les sons. C'était une prison, riche prison capitonnée, qui influait sur les caractères et empoisonnait le bonheur.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, aux murs nus et vides de résonnances, où l'on pouvait se créer son propre univers.

-Je vais de prison en prison.

Le murmure de Sirius glissa sous les draps et remonta, doucement, jusqu'au creux de l'oreille de Severus. Ce dernier ne dit rien mais ses doigts exercèrent une pression sur la taille qu'ils enserraient.

Sirius recommença à parler, aussi doucement que précédemment.

-Tes bras aussi, sont une prison…

Le corps de Severus se crispa jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne termine sa phrase.

-…mais je m'y sens…si…libre.

La Noble et Très Ancienne maison de la Famille Black était toujours étouffante et remettait inlassablement de mauvaises choses en mémoires. Mais dans la chambre des amants, il régnait une odeur de pétales séchés dans une autre vie.

Soudain, ce fut comme s'ils étaient couchés sur un lit de fleurs sauvages, couverts d'une brûme fraiche au parfum d'eternité.


	3. Nix

_Today…Nix. Nix est la déesse et la personnification de la nuit. C'était sensé faire partie d'un recueil d'OS sur les dieux grecs mais bon… Ce n'est pas un drabble. Ici, je cite Platon._

_"On pardonne aisément à l'enfant qui a peur du noir._

_La vrai tragédie de la vie, c'est quand les hommes ont peur de la lumière"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nix : Déesse de la Nuit.<strong>_

La nuit réveille les ombres. Toutes les ombres. Ces ombres de désirs, ces parcelles de sentiments qu'il est trop facile d'éclipser le jour. Ces ombres de peurs, celles des souvenirs qui se relèvent pour mieux vous assaillir le soir.

Il y aussi ces ombres à forme humaine, faites de chair et de sang, et qui émergent des ténèbres. Ces ombres là sont tristes et solitaires et cherchent le réconfort dans la chaleur.

Severus et Sirius savent tout ça. Severus et Sirius sont deux ombres qui se cherchent, se trouvent et se mêlent à la faveur de la nuit. Ils se réchauffent dans la chaleur de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Il s'accrochait à ses cheveux comme à sa bouée de sauvetage. Sirius était parfois son point d'ancrage ou parfois il se transformait en son échappatoire. Ses lèvres étaient la voie vers un autre monde, le début du chemin.<p>

Severus se sentait tellement _vivant _lorsqu'il embrassait ces lèvres là. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre. La tête lui tournait et il gémit de plaisir lorsque Sirius passa ses mains sous sa robe.

Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs désirs en accord et cette envie plus forte que tout d'oublier le reste.

Sirius avait enfin réussi à le débarrasser d'une partie de ses vêtements et il était maintenant occupé à tracer une ligne de feu avec ses lèvres le long de son torse.

Un instant il remonta embrasser Severus et ce dernier vit son regard. Des yeux de bête sauvage. Il crut capter l'identique reflet des siens dans les orbes bleus.

* * *

><p>C'était toujours la même chose. Des corps rassasiés qui se détendaient légèrement sous la caresse des draps mais rien d'apparent dans les cœurs.<p>

Entre eux c'était une sorte d'arrangement, un pacte que chacune des parties pouvait rompre à tout moment. Pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux n'en avait éprouvé le désir. Un pacte qui n'engageait que l'amour physique, l'amour des corps.

Comme d'habitude, Sirius attendrait encore un peu que sa respiration se soit calmée, que le brasier qui l'étreignait encore refluât. Puis, comme d'habitude encore, il partirait. Invariablement, il partirait et Severus restait seul dans le lit défait.

Il sentit que le lit bougeait alors que Sirius se levait. Il ferma les yeux parce qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter son départ. Il l'entendit se rhabiller, marcher jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêter. Ils fixèrent une nouvelle date puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Quelques instants plus tard, en tendant l'oreille, il sut que la porte d'entrée avait claqué pareillement. Comme d'habitude.

Severus demeura seul, allongé sous les draps qui frottaient contre sa peau nue. La sueur en séchant, formait une fine pellicule de sel sur son corps. Il avait froid maintenant, pas uniquement parce que l'acte était fini, mais aussi parce que le lit était vide.

* * *

><p>Sirius se maudit, hurla dans la pièce déserte, laissant ses cris rebondirent sur les murs et l'écho lui renvoyer ses cris.<p>

Il s'était promis, avait juré, qu'il n'irait plus. Chaque fois était la dernière mais il y en avait toujours une pour la suivre. Un cercle vicieux dont il ne parvenait pas à sortir. Dès que la nuit prenait ses quartiers c'était comme si quelque chose le poussait à transplaner et à rejoindre Poudlard. Une sorte d'impulsion qu'il aurait aimé attribuer uniquement à son désir jamais rassasié. Qu'il aurait aimé…

Sa rage lui retomba en pleine face et il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait rien pour arrêter ça. Parfois aussi, il se disait qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ils étaient deux adultes consentants qui avaient la plus parfaite possibilité d'analyse de la situation. Sauf que cette capacité d'analyse semblait disparaitre comme peau de chagrin dès que Sn…Severus enfouissait ses mains dans sa chevelure pour rapprocher leurs visages et que leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre.

Comment Sn…Severus et lui avaient pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille ? Comment avaient ils pu laisser ce qui n'avait été qu'une erreur d'un soir se transformer en dépendance néfaste pour le corps de l'autre ? Car elle était néfaste n'est ce pas ? Sinon, qu'elle autre raison donné au fait que parfois il voulait rester dans le lit, après l'acte et y dormir.

Il était sous l'emprise de la nuit, de cette nuit qui transformaient les choses et les rendaient tout autres. Severus était différent la nuit. Plus humain, plus vivant, plus…il devenait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, quelqu'un que l'on pouvait aimer.

* * *

><p>La nuit suivante ne fut pas la dernière non plus. Une autre lui succéda et elle-même précéda une autre.<p>

A chaque nouveau rendez vous, l'un se dit qu'il ne viendra plus et l'autre qu'il n'ouvrira pas. Et à chaque suivante, lorsque la nuit devient reine, l'un transplane et l'autre le laisse passer. Ils sont prisonniers d'un cercle vicieux, une boucle infernale qui se referme un peu plus à chaque caresse.

L'amour des corps. Toujours.

* * *

><p>Ce fut peut être le jour où Severus ne vint pas que Sirius se dit qu'il y avait un problème.<p>

La réunion de l'Ordre avait commencé depuis un moment et sa chaise demeurait désespérément vide. Dumbledore ne faisait aucun commentaire la dessus, se contentant de respecter l'ordre du jour.

Sirius fixait la chaise, avec cette obstination qui confine à l'obsession, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Cette inquiétude qu'il éprouvait, ce pincement au cœur, n'était pas du au fait que le type qu'il _baisait _était absent. C'était la conséquence d'autre chose, une sorte de sentiment supérieur.

L'obsession était devenue autre chose. Sa perception se faussait, ses sens se troublaient. Dehors il faisait nuit et la chaise de Severus restait inlassablement vide.

* * *

><p>Il prit trois jours pour revenir. Trois jours durant lesquels Sirius supporta encore moins le fait d'être enfermé dans cette maison. De nombreuses fois, il hurla sa rage et sa peine aux murs. L'écho lui renvoyait toujours ses cris et il s'entendait inlassablement rugir ses sentiments.<p>

Puis un jour, à une réunion de l'Ordre, une silhouette mince et noire se glissa par la porte du 12, Grimmaurd Square. Severus était visiblement blessé, affaibli et il évitait son regard mais Sirius sentit son cœur se remettre à battre.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Severus tentait d'occulter la douleur mais c'était incroyablement difficile. Le monde dans lequel il vivait était douleur, ses pensées étaient douleurs et lorsqu'il fermait les paupières il était assailli par un rouge cramoisi. Rouge comme le sang et rouge comme les prunelles du Lord Noir.<p>

Il entendit à travers une sorte de brouillard la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il reconnut les pas sur le sol et sentit le matelas s'affaisser. La chaleur de Sirius commençait à glisser sur les draps. Le feu derrière ses paupières closes reflua peu à peu et se fit remplacer par le calme d'un océan bleu. Bleu comme la mer et bleu comme les prunelles de Sirius.

-Non. Pas ce soir, murmura t-il quand même.

Il restait fier alors il essaya de masquer la souffrance dans sa voix. L'honneur d'un Serpentard.

Sirius ne répondit mais Severus sentit bientôt un torse contre son dos et un bras autour de sa taille. Il prit un moment avant de se détendre puis, imperceptiblement au début, il se décrispa. Sirius resserra sa prise et ils s'endormirent ainsi emboités maladroitement l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

><p>Sirius se réveilla en sursaut. Il tenait toujours Severus entre ses bras et il s'aperçut que l'habituel masque du Serpentard s'était fissuré. Ce n'était plus qu'un visage humain qu'il contemplait.<p>

Il l'embrassa doucement, et à regret desserra sa prise sur sa taille, et se leva. Comme il fallait s'y attendre ses vêtements étaient froissés. Il resta un moment à contempler le corps sous les draps puis silencieusement sortit de la chambre.

Il déplorait de devoir partir comme un voleur, mais une part de lui disait que c'était une bonne chose. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer à Severus son comportement s'il s'était retrouvé face à lui.

Il quitta l'appartement, juste après s'être jeté un sort de Désillusion, et rejoint la Cabane Hurlante par le passage sous le Saule Cogneur. Puis il transplana chez lui.

L'aube commençait tout juste à reprendre ses droits sur la nuit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, le lit était vide mais en touchant la couche il la trouva encore tiède. Sirius n'était pas parti depuis longtemps.<p>

Il roula sur le dos et contempla l'espace où son corps avait marqué le matelas.

Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années s'agita dans sa poitrine. Comme si son cœur avait soudain des ailes et qu'il allait s'envoler hors de sa poitrine.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Severus.

* * *

><p>D'habitude il ne décelait aucune émotion dans ses yeux. Pas de haine, pas d'amour. Pas de joie, pas de tristesse. Rien d'autre que l'intensité du plaisir qui les rendait plus sombres encore.<p>

Pourtant, ce soir là, il vit autre chose dans les orbes habituellement silencieux. Quelque chose de nouveau.

Un cadeau inattendu, offert sans le savoir.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire même lorsque les deux prunelles d'onyx eurent disparu de son champ de vision. Parfois il avait l'impression que le regard de Severus le brulait, disséquait son âme. Et parfois, comme cette nuit là, il ne voyait plus que deux doux lacs noirs dans les profondeurs desquels il ne serait pas dur de se perdre.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui, il se rendit compte que son obsession était devenue une addiction.

Le corps de Severus était une drogue. Et la nuit était le dealer qui lui fournissait l'occasion d'en reprendre une dose.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs nuits que Sirius restait dans son lit après l'acte. Il le savait parce que son lit cessait, pour un moment d'être froid.<p>

Il ne sentait plus la pellicule glacée de la sueur qui séchait sur sa peau, plus les courants d'air qui traversait les draps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, il n'existait plus que le bras de Sirius qui entourait sa taille.

Il était des jours où il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai. Sirius Black n'était pas celui qui remplissait son lit et lui transmettait sa chaleur. Mais par peur de briser le dernier rêve qu'il lui restait, il se taisait.

* * *

><p>Dehors, la nuit palissait jusqu'à prendre une teinte d'un bleu sombre. Le bleu se mua en pourpre et de timides rayons orangés colorèrent les nuages.<p>

L'aube déroulait ses charmes. La nuit était terminée.

Dans un lit, sous des draps de coton blanc froissés et une couette aux couleurs passées, deux personnes dormaient, enlacées.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-dan! Alors? Oh! Remerciement (encore) à celles qui me review. <em>


	4. La mort des amants: Ombre chinoises

_Basé sur la deuxième strophe de __La mort des amants__ de Baudelaire. Je ne me fais toujours pas et je ne me ferais jamais d'argent là-dessus._

* * *

><p><em>« Usant à l'envie leurs chaleurs dernières,<em>

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_

_Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux. »_

* * *

><p>C'était souvent la nuit, à la chaleur blafarde des torches qui s'éteignent, qu'ils s'unissaient et s'étreignaient, dans le secret des couvertures. Les peaux blanches se dévoilaient sous le toucher délicat de main fébriles et de lèvres entrouvertes.<p>

Cette nuit était la dernière, et à bien des égards, la première. Les angles, les courbes, les creux et les pleins, toutes ces zones vierges, se faisaient explorer pour la première fois.

Jamais ils ne furent plus proches l'un de l'autre que cette nuit là. L'éternité en une minute avec pour bande son le doux froissement des draps et le plaisir suintant des gémissements.

* * *

><p>- Regardes.<p>

La nuit n'était pas encore tout à fait finie, le ciel était comme une chape de pétrole où brillait des diamants et un joyau en forme de croissant.

Là, sur le mur dépourvu de tableaux séculaires, sur ce simple mur vide, deux silhouettes s'esquissaient à la lueur des flambeaux. Le dessin changea subitement l'un des hommes avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Severus exhala contre le cou de Sirius. Bientôt, l'aube remplacerait la noirceur.

-Une ombre chinoise.

En effet, de doux dessins à l'encre de Chine, sans aucune signification particulière. Sirius retraça les lignes des yeux. Ils glissèrent sur la courbe d'une nuque penchée, caressèrent la cambrure d'un dos, remontèrent à partir d'une croupe bombée. Et puis ses oreilles prirent le relais…

-Je t'aime.

Les mots furent prononcés doucement, presque étouffés dans l'espace entre la bouche et la peau du cou.

Ca aussi c'était une première.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Peut être qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autres significations pour ce jeu d'ombres chinoises. _Les lendemains tragiques n'existent plus, ne reste que la douceur lumineuse de l'instant présent._

« Je t'aime ».


	5. La mort des amants: Waves

_Voici la dernière strophe du poème. Je ne ferais pas le dernier tercet il ne m'inspire pas. Trop…triste._

* * *

><p><em>« Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,<em>

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux » _

* * *

><p>La lande était déserte, silencieuse, vaste prairie aux longues herbes ondoyantes. Ce n'était qu'une immense vague, dont le flux était porté par le vent, et dans laquelle les bottes s'enfonçaient. De ça, de là, des îlots de fleurs subsistaient.<p>

Le monde tourna un instant pour les deux hommes, et se réduisit brièvement à une palette de teintes pastel. Un tableau impressionniste se mouvait devant leurs yeux.

La robe de Severus claqua dans le vent, comme la toile d'un drapeau. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'horizon, survolèrent les indolentes ondulations de la prairie.

-Nous sommes les premiers.

Le lieu aurait été propice aux longues promenades et aux douces déclarations chuchotées à la brise. L'air était frais, vif, et le ciel se parait d'une couche de nuages faiblement colorés. Le soir tombait, lentement et inexorablement.

Pour la possible dernière fois, ils se tinrent par la main.

-Quoi qu'il advienne aujourd'hui, ce sera la fin de quelque chose.

Devant et derrière eux, familières ou hostiles, les silhouettes noires apparaissaient.


	6. Crépuscule

_Aucun dialogue dans cet OS. Muhahaha. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire. Je vois cet OS comme un spoiler du tome 5, mais enfin c'est moi… La scène de la mansarde est vaguement inspirée d'__Une petite princesse__ de Frances H. Burnet. Celles qui ont lu Le Club s'apercevront que j'y fais en effet souvent référence._

* * *

><p>Peu de gens savent que le moment préféré de la journée de Severus est le crépuscule, cet instant entre la vie et la mort du jour.<p>

Jeune, il grimpait dans les tours solitaires pour observer les derniers rayons caresser les vieilles pierres. En grandissant, il a continué, accoudé au parapet des plus hautes tours, le visage offert à la caresse de la brise.

Ce qu'il préfère, c'est lorsque le coucher du soleil coïncide avec la prise de son thé. Le breuvage chaud se distille dans ses veines en même temps qu'une impression de douce félicité.

Mais parce que peu connaissent cette habitude, rares sont ceux qui savent qu'il y a renoncé pour passer du temps avec Sirius. Ce dernier n'aime pas ce moment. Les cellules sont plus sombres la nuit.

* * *

><p>Un jour, une lucarne s'ouvre dans une mansarde poussiéreuse, au 12, Grimmaurd Square. Sirius a apporté un plateau une théière, des scones et deux tasses fumantes. Il sert.<p>

La main libre de Severus cherche les doigts de Sirius et les trouve. Il y a le thé, le soleil mais il n'est pas seul. Ce dernier point ne lui semble plus si important que ça.

La voix de Sirius s'élève alors que le soleil, lui, retombe. Severus écoute en silence, tout en buvant délicatement.


	7. Bulles de savon

_500 mots. Tout juste. Ouééééééé ! On applaudit, on applaudit et on fait une danse de la victoire Malfoyenne. Han han, oh yeah ! Han, han oh yeah ! Vous n'avez pas lu cette fic ? Oh. _

_Bref. J'ai écris __**Bulles de Savon **__pour la St-Valentin. (-Non, sans blague Bambinette !). Pour ceux qui sont seuls et ceux qui sont en couples. Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>La vapeur s'élevait en volutes au dessus de la baignoire les miroirs de la salle de bains étaient couverts de buée. Les vaguelettes, formées par leurs légers mouvements, se brisaient sur leurs torses respectifs. Le clapotis de l'eau se mêlait au bruit ténu de leurs voix.<p>

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me rejoignes. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-Le grand Severus Snape avoue t-il avoir eu peur ?

Sirius tendit une main dégoulinante d'eau et de savon et caressa l'arête du nez de Severus. Le baiser ne fut pas long à venir.

-Tu es un idiot Sirius Black, marmonna Severus. Embrasser les gens à tout bout de champs n'est pas la solution pour faire pardonner tes bêtises…

-Quelles bêtises ? , demanda t-il d'un ton innocent.

Il s'était rapproché un peu plus, autant que l'étroitesse de la baignoire le lui permettait. Leurs jambes, ramenées sous leurs poitrines, se touchaient et les doigts de Sirius flirtaient désormais avec l'encolure du cou de l'autre.

-Perdre ces crins de licorne en était une…

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'en rachèterais.

La bouche de Sirius remplaça ses doigts et la gorge de Severus frémit.

-Tu vas en avoir pour tes gallions ! Quant à cette malencontreuse expérience avec mes cheveux, c'en était une autre.

-Je suis désolé. Franchement. Et puis, tu as retrouvé tes cheveux qui sont encore plus beaux qu'auparavant.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse. Et sors de mon bain. J'aimerais me laver en paix.

Sirius força Severus à déplier ses jambes de façon à ce que lui-même enroule les siennes autour de ses hanches. Au bout de nombreuses minutes et éclaboussures, il y parvint.

-Tu es drôlement grognon aujourd'hui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Severus marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qui se termina par un gémissement lorsque son torse frotta contre celui de Sirius.

-Tu m'as offert des _fleurs. _

-C'est le jour parfait pour ça.

-Pas du tout. C'était des _fleurs._

-De sublimes roses noires en effet qui m'ont coûté la peau des fesses.

Severus, outré, continua à grommeler tandis que, lassé de la conversation, Sirius reprenait son activité.

Il appuya ses lèvres sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Severus et commença à y parsemer de légers baisers.

-Ta faute est bien pire, Sev. Ne pas m'inviter alors que tu prends ton bain, surtout en un jour pareil. Comment pourras-tu bien te faire pardonner ?

Il bougea légèrement et les yeux de Severus, un peu plus dilatés, se rivèrent dans les siens.

-Tu ne penses qu'à ça, hein ?

Severus se pencha tout de même et, la tête inclinée sur le côté, joua à effleurer les lèvres rosies de Sirius.

-Avec toi entre mes jambes c'est impossible de penser à autre chose…

Cette fois ce fut Severus qui exerça une poussée avec ses hanches.

-Fais quelques chose avant que je ne change d'avis, murmura t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Sirius émit un rire qui fissura l'eau en des milliers de vaguelettes.

-Joyeuse St-Valentin, Severus.


	8. Tears

_J'avais prévenu. **Dark Roz **en tout cas était prévenue. C'est pas l'un des OS les plus joyeux mais je tenais à le faire. voila. Oh! les gens j'aimerais bien recevoir vos avis. Pour m'améliorer et tout ça c'est bien d'avoir plein d'avis différents. Oui, c'est une tentative desespérée de recevoir un max de review deguisée en truc pas trop pathétique. Ou du moins j'ai essayé. Et merci à celles qui review._

* * *

><p>L'infirmerie était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, rompue uniquement par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait sous les volets mi-clos.<p>

Le garçon était assis, au milieu de son lit défait, les jambes partiellement couvertes per un drap. Il avait passé sa joue sur le sommet de ses genoux, la tête tournée du mauvais côté. Allongé sur son lit, Remus n'en voyait qu'un rideau de cheveux noirs.

Le loup en lui entendait les rapides pulsations du cœur et la vivacité avec laquelle le sang coulait dans ses veines. Il était réveillé. L'animal percevait également l'odeur familière de la peau. Il l'avait senti, à peine quelques heures plus tôt, dans un étroit couloir de terre et de briques.

Sans pouvoir bouger un membre, Remus entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une silhouette noire s'avança entre les lits vides avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Elle murmura quelques mots dans le silence pesant, « je regrette » et repartit, plus lentement, vers le seul autre lit occupé.

-Severus, chuchota t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui…c'est…

Remus n'entendait pas tous les mots. La fatigue s'emparait à nouveau de lui. Il perçut : « jalousie…désespoir…regrets…mourir… ».

Il vit l'ombre avancer une main vers l'épaule de Severus.

-Ne me touches pas.

Il n'avait même pas hurlé.

La silhouette recula, s'éloigna, les épaules courbées comme sous un poids invisible.

Remus sentit une odeur piquante de sel et il sut que Severus pleurait. Plus loin, derrière un paravent, il entendait d'autres sanglots silencieux.

_Sirius. Evidemment._

* * *

><p><em>Hum. *sigh* Review?<em>


	9. Years after years

_Pour fêter les 3 ans d'__**Affreuse petite chose.**__ C'était il y a deux jours mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper l'histoire avant. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Elle fait 700 mots et des poussières (presque 800 en fait) et c'est le plus long drabble écrit pour l'instant._

* * *

><p>-Cette comédie doit-elle absolument recommencer tous les ans ?<p>

Severus posa sa plume d'un air irrité, éclaboussant généreusement le sol, d'encre Le liquide épais, d'un rouge sang, coula dans les rainures du carrelage jusqu'aux pattes énormes d'un chien tout aussi gros. Padfoot effectua une rapide retraite pour éviter à ses coussinets de se salir avant de lever vers Severus ses grands yeux marron remplis de tristesse.

Ce dernier y opposa son fameux regard noir avant de céder avec un soupir furieux.

-D'accord. Mais j'exige une récompense digne de ce nom. Et la prochaine fois, tu iras gambader joyeusement dans les bois avec Lupin.

Padfoot se mit à sauter partout, manquant de renverser nombres de flacons en cristal.

-Je te préviens, tu continues comme ça et je te mets une laisse.

* * *

><p>Nombreux furent les Moldus à froncer les sourcils ce jour là, au spectacle d'un gigantesque canidé tenant entre ses dents le manteau d'un homme à l'air prodigieusement renfrogné. Le couple allait d'un pas irrégulier sur les trottoirs de la ville.<p>

Une seule Moldue fut assez téméraire pour engager la conversation avec cet homme taciturne et sombre habillé trop chaudement pour la saison.

-Quel chien plein de vitalité vous avez là !

Son sourire conciliant à la _vieille-mamie-sourd-du-pot_ se vit répondre par un rictus sadique et peu engageant.

-Oui. Oh, bien sûr, tout sera différent lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il va être castré mais après tout ce n'est que pour dans quelques minutes…

Elle se retira sur le trottoir d'en face tandis que Padfoot émettait un glapissement strident.

-Severus s'enfila une dragée Bertie Crochue au gingembre –son péché mignon- et continua d'avancer d'un pas ferme.

- Finissons-en au plus vite.

* * *

><p>Le pire ce n'était même pas d'être obligé de sortir par une journée aussi chaude alors qu'il aurait du se terrer chez lui à éviter le soleil ou même d'être <em>vu <em>dans un lieu respirant autant la joie de vivre.

Non le pire c'était que –Oh Merlin- il _s'amusait._

Bien sûr, il aurait préféré avaler une dose de Polynectar avec les cheveux de Bellatrix dedans plutôt que de l'avouer à Sirius mais, c'était un fait, _il passait du bon temps. _Quoi que ses ronchonnements –émis à intervalles réguliers- laissent penser sur le sujet.

La proximité de Sirius/Padfoot le rendait bêtement heureux et il s'astreignait à la vue de choses répugnantes –Merlin, que le bécotage public était vulgaire- pour avoir la dose nécessaire de désagréments pour passer une journée typiquement snapienne.

Il observa Padfoot qui courait dans le parc en éparpillant des oiseaux puis revenait vers lui, les babines découvertes.

_Vite, vite, un couple en train de se lécher mutuellement le museau._

* * *

><p>Après l'agitation du parc, le silence relatif des bois était reposant.<p>

Severus n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de cueillir quelques plantes pouvant entrer dans la composition d'une potion basique.

Il y avait en réalité très peu d'oiseaux ce jour là, mais les moqueurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Grâce à eux, le chant de toutes les espèces était représenté.

L'homme et le chien finirent par s'enfoncer dans une partie de la forêt encore moins fréquentée et Padfoot se laissa tomber dans un champ de fleurs blanches. Le charme bucolique de la scène –la clairière, la lumière qui perçait par une trouée dans les branches, le poil noir du chien couvert de corolles immaculées- rien de tout cela n'échappait à Severus.

Il rejoignit son amant et s'assit. Cette fois ci, il n'y avait plus de couples effrénés en manque de chambre pour réfréner son bonheur.

Severus sentit quelque chose de soyeux –et de lourd- sauter sur ses genoux. Et puis el poids changea et il perçut très nettement une paire de lèvres humaines sur les siennes.

-Transplanons tu veux ? Je pense que tu as amplement mérité ta récompense…

* * *

><p>Tous les ans, à la même date, Sirius insistait pour fêter l'anniversaire du jour où il était devenu un Animagus.<p>

Tous les ans, à la même date, Severus ronchonnait tout en sachant le combat perdu d'avance.

Tous les ans, à la même date, Sirius se voyait promettre successivement la laisser et la castration, sans jamais les obtenir.

Tous les ans, à la même date, Severus cachait qu'il s'amusait comme un petit fou en s'enfilant des dragées hyper-concentrées en gingembre –donc très piquantes…

Tous les ans, à la même date, les proches des deux hommes, avaient appris à leurs dépends, à ne pas s'approcher de la maison Black/Snape une fois la nuit tombée…


	10. Hemera

_**Blabla de l'auteur : **__200 mots. Hé hé ! Je voulais tellement avoir le compte juste que j'en ai ajouté par rapport à la version originale. C'est pathétique, dites vous ? Je sais, Tou-san me l'a déjà dit.__Ceci était la fin prévue pour Nix à l'époque où je comptais le publier en tant qu'OS, indépendamment d'un recueil du type de celui-ci. Vous pouvez donc considérer __Héméra __comme tel ou comme une autre face de leur relation._

_**A propos du titre : **__Héméra est la personnification du jour dans l'Antiquité Grecque. _

_« Quelles sont les deux sœurs dont chacune meurt pour engendrer l'autre ? »_

* * *

><p><em>Un rayon de soleil sur une, non deux, peaux blanches. Deux corps emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, si bien qu'on ne sait pas où commence l'un et où finit l'autre. Cette limite en elle-même n'a plus d'importance.<em>

Severus se réveilla en sentant une main sur sa hanche et un souffle dans son cou. Il sentait le torse de Sirius se soulever, collé à son dos.

Dehors, les brins d'herbes se courbaient sous une fraiche rosée et les premiers oiseaux chantaient les accords propres au début du jour. C'était le matin.

Lentement, il se retourna et ses genoux cognèrent contre ceux de Sirius, repliés. Ce dernier était parfaitement éveillé.

Il y eut un léger silence embarrassé entre eux puis Sirius l'embrassa. Doux, léger une promesse plus qu'un baiser. Il sourit contre ses lèvres en se demandant si Sirius ressentait lui aussi la même chose. Jamais, même en plein coït il n'avait été aussi proche l'un de l'autre.

Puis, alors qu'ils se séparaient et qu'un nouveau silence s'annonçait, Severus décida de parler. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et maudit sa voix d'être aussi rauque. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se cacher derrière une quelconque ironie ou une fausse désinvolture.

-Bonjour, murmura t-il.

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas trouvé la réponse à l'énigme, il s'agissait du jour et de la nuit. La devinette est l'une de celles qui est posé la sphinge de Thèbes à Œdipe.<em>


	11. Hysteria

_Faut croire que les vacances ont un effet bizarre sur mon cerveau déjà pas bien normal. Bref. Je devais taper cette chose depuis un bon moment (je l'ai écrite depuis des plombes) mais flemme quand tu nous tiens… Si ils ne s'agissaient pas de vous, les gens, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Et pis, j'ai plein de délicieuses fic à lire !_

* * *

><p>La robe de Severus flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, juste assez haut pour ne pas être salie par les immondices qui jonchaient l'allée des Embrumes.<p>

Il pressa le pas pour bifurquer précipitamment dans une ruelle perpendiculaire espérant avoir semé ses poursuivants. Le passage était étroit, mince couloir encadré de briques, et il fut content lorsqu'il en sortit. Avec un peu de chance, il retrouverait Sirius sain et sauf sur le Chemin de Traverse et, ensemble, ils transplaneraient.

Le paquet, fraichement acheté, pesait dans sa poche. Quelle idée aussi d'aller traîner dans des endroits aussi louches ! En même temps c'était du… « Non, Severus !, se sermonna t-il pour la énième fois, Plus jamais ! ».

L'entrelacs complexe de rues plus ou moins larges se poursuivait et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément au cœur de ce labyrinthe. Heureusement, peu de gens connaissaient ce chemin et en tournant à un endroit bien particulier, il déboucherait directement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Un son de pas se répercuta sur les dalles inégales et un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de Severus. Pas maintenant ! Alors que tout allait bien !

Une rue, encore une autre, un tournant…et il se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, si animé après le silence calme des passages de pierre.

Sirius était surement chez Tissard et Brodette il avait parlé d'une nouvelle tenue complètement émoustillante.

D'un pas vif, il dépasse les magasins, éloigna les marchands ambulants d'un regard noir, et traça son chemin à travers la foule, étrangement affluente pour un après-midi si gris.

Le cri strident derrière lui, le fit tressaillir et il se fondit dans la masse compacte de sorciers. Tissard et Brodette n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres…

-Sev !

Il rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un et reconnut l'odeur familière des cheveux de Sirius. Ce dernier était lourdement chargé mais avait quand même trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de tomber.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas te passer de moi, hein ?

Severus l'attrapa par sa manche et chercha des yeux un endroit assez grand pour transplaner.

-Sirius, nous n'avons pas le temps de…

-Stop !, hurla quelqu'un.

Plusieurs silhouettes noires se distinguèrent lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent du gros tas formé pas la foule. En y regardant de plus près, on constatait une nette majorité de personnes de sexe féminin, aux âges résolument variables.

-Oh non !, soupira Severus. Je pensais les avoir semées…

-Qui ? , demanda Sirius qui commençait à craindre que son amant n'élargisse sa manche en tirant aussi fort dessus.

-ON NE BOUGE PLUS ! , cria de nouveau la voix.

* * *

><p>Le mouvement s'était développé lorsque l'école fondée par Jème leSlasheu avait effectué une visite à Poudlard. Les relations entre Albus Dumbledore et Jème leSlasheu avaient été plus que cordiales, spécialement lorsque Dumbledore avait appris que l'Académie se trouvait dans une contrée peu connue, nommée Lemonland. La spécialité du pays était le citron sous toutes ses formes et de nombreux voyages (à but ludique bien entendu) étaient déjà organisés entre les deux écoles.<p>

L'Académie accueillait une grande majorité de filles qui étaient toutes tenues de s'habiller de façon à rappeler, de près ou de loin, leur pays d'origine.

Lesdites filles avaient, pendant leurs quatre mois à Poudlard, développé une grande inclination envers le couple insolite formé par Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. Inclinaison qui avait fini par prendre des proportions inquiétantes lorsque le bureau de Severus avait été submergé par des cadeaux. Chacun d'entre eux était soigneusement emballé dans une boîte jaune ornée d'un citron souriant et renfermait un flacon d'un liquide rose suspect.

En un mot comme en cent, le couple attendait avec impatience le départ prochain des slasheuses –le nom officiel de ces élèves particulières.

Seulement, aucun d'entre eux, n'aurait pu prévoir que ce départ donnerait lieu à tout un tas de rituels étranges.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent piégés sur le Chemin de Traverse, les bras chargés d'achats dits émoustillants, à la merci de slasheuses déchaînées.

* * *

><p>La première fille à retirer sa cape noire révéla un ensemble jaune citron ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait atteint le degré ultime de la slasheuse. En clair, elle était en dernière année à la Jème le Slasheu Académie (la teinte de l'uniforme variait en fonction des années).<p>

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter et soudain ce fut comme si plein de citrons/soleils/flaques de pipi/jonquilles/tournesols (rayez la mention inutile) avaient éclaté au milieu de la foule. Plusieurs personne furent éblouies et se frottèrent les yeux, aveugles.

Fendant la masse de gens attroupés et éberlués, plusieurs slasheuses s'avancèrent, supportant une chaise à porteurs. Assise, vêtue d'une robe saveur et couleur citron à faire pâlir d'envie Albus Dumbledore, se trouvait Jème leSlasheu en personne. Il n'avait jamais été démontré la nature exacte de son sexe mais il était d'usage d'en parler et de s'adresser à elle comme à une femme.

-Mes chères petites slasheuses et moi, commença t-elle, avons organisé cette petite sauterie pour vous dire au revoir. Votre absence à la fête d'adieu nous a toutes beaucoup peinées.

Severus se recomposa un air impassible, un peu atténué par le fait qu'il continuait de serrer fortement la manche de Sirius entre ses doigts. Quant à ce dernier, il réajusta sa prise sur son sac afin d'éviter que son contenu –compromettant- ne se renverse sur le sol.

-C'est pour cette raison que nous vous assurerons une reprise de notre spectacle.

Incapable de parler, ils la virent faire un mouvement de baguette et un mélange improbable de _God Save the Queen _et _I Get The Boogie _retentit. S'y superposait la voix horriblement suraigüe de Celestina Moldubec dans son nouveau tube : _Viens presser mon citron._

Severus laissa échapper un cri d'horreur et lâcha enfin la manche de Sirius pour plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Son aman poussa un soupir réjoui et entreprit de vérifier que le tissu ne baillait pas trop.

Celestina attaqua le refrain, chanté d'une voix excessivement suave, et les slasheuses formèrent une ligne quasi-ininterrompue d'uniformes jaunes. Elles se tortillèrent au rythme de la musique et Sirius vit certaines d'entre elles lancer leurs jambes en avant.

Sur sa chaise, abandonnée au sol, Jème leSlasheu se trémoussait sans la moindre dignité en faisant des mouvements désordonnés de sa baguette. Des éclairs jaunes en jaillissaient sporadiquement et transformait le paysage chaque fois qu'ils touchaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Le numéro finit par se terminer sous les bravas des badauds encore sous le choc.

-Nous avons encore le temps de nous enfuir, Sirius.

Débarquant alors d'on ne savait où, Dumbledore arriva fringant dans un costume apparemment sur le thème de la fraise. Quiconque se serait trouvé dans son bureau quelques heures plus tôt aurait appris qu'il ne l'avait choisi dans un moment de rage, que pour, nous citons, « …faire les pieds à cette travesti qui me vole la vedette. »

Cependant, à l'instant où se déroule notre histoire, les traces de cette crise de jalousie s'étaient totalement estompées de son visage.

-Les garçons, commença t-il, faisant fi de leur sursaut de terreur, la politesse la plus élémentaire consisterait en les remercier.

Severus ne prononça aucun mot mais son regard disait clairement : « _Je ne dis jamais merci et je ne vais pas commencer pour une bande de tarées _». Sirius, lui, marmonna quelque chose de si bas que ce fut totalement incompréhensible.

-Vous ne connaissez donc pas les traditions du Lemonland ?

Severus ajouta un haussement de sourcils et prononça l'intensité mauvaise de son regard. « _Et pourquoi je les connaitrait ? Mais allez y, ça m'intéresse tellement…_ ». Sirius grommela une phrase encore plus abyssale que la première. Il remonta son sac sur sa poitrine, comme pour s'en faire un bouclier.

-Cette danse à été inventée il y a très longtemps par un ancêtre de Jème…

-Et comment s'appelait-il ? Jèmetro leSlasheu ?, coupa Severus d'un ton mordant.

-Absolument pas. Où vas-tu chercher tout ça Severus ? C'est très étrange comme nom…

-Effectivement, Jème leSlasheu est l'un des noms les plus normaux que l'on puisse trouver…

-Heu…oui, répondit Dumbledore, un peu décontenancé. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce genre de prestation doit _toujours _être remercié par une démonstration d'affection entre les personnes à qui elle était adressée.

-Que je n'insulte pas Sirius _est _une démonstration d'affection.

-Que je ne révèle pas tous les secrets, disons _embarrassants, _de Sev en est une également.

-Les garçons, les garçons, je parlais de quelque chose de _physique…_

-Une tape amicale.

-Je pencherais plutôt pour un baiser. Vous savez à l'époque la tradition était de se connaitre bibliquement…

* * *

><p>Durant cette conversation, les slasheuses s'étaient brutalement arrêtées de bouger. Pétrifiées en plein lancer de jambes, elles attendaient que les deux hommes se décident.<p>

Et soudain, Sirius lâcha son sac sur le sol, révélant un corset noir et une jupe à paillettes, et crocheta Severus par la nuque.

Le baiser fut digne des films qui passaient à l'Académie dès la seconde année. Les slasheuses explosèrent en applaudissements enthousiastes.

Finalement toute cette machination –pister Severus, coincer les deux hommes, cacher des haut-parleurs au Chemin de Traverse- tout cela avait payé.

-C'est triste quand même, murmura Sirius en se retirant. Je voulais te faire essayer cette tenue dès ce soir.

Severus comptempla le tas scintillant à ses pieds et résista durement à l'envie de le piétiner sauvagement. Sous la jupe pailletée on voyait des traces de dentelle noire.

-J'ai au moins une bonne raison de ne pas détester complètement ces folles.

* * *

><p>Assis dans son bureau, dégustant le dernier cadeau de Jème leSlasheu, Albus Dumbledore se léchait goulument les doigts.<p>

- Dis Fumseck, tu crois que j'aurais du les informer du fait que les ai choisi comme accompagnateurs pour le prochain voyage en Lemonland ?

L'oiseau chanta quelques joyeuses notes.

-Tu as raison. Après tout, ils l'apprendront bien assez tôt…


	12. Hunter

_Je suis très nettement en dessous de mon niveau habituel. En tapant ceci, et donc en le relisant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un auteur de livres pour enfants. Pas que ce soit un métier très gratifiant mais je me sens comme Ombrage et son « _…tous ces charmants petits visages tournés vers moi… »_. Bon, j'aime quand même ce drabble alors je le poste. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires vis-à-vis de cette chose. C'est encore avec Padfoot (*jette un regard sevère aux deux qui crient "Zoophilie" dans le fond)_

* * *

><p>Courser les lapins ne lui est plus aussi facile qu'autrefois. Ses pattes se font lourdes et au lieu de glisser avec élégance, elles dérapent sur la neige et lui font perdre toutes chances d'attraper un jour ce fichu lapin. Ca y est, il a disparu dans son trou, après un dernier regard furtif, pour la narguer.<p>

Padfoot s'énerve un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième pompon blanc ne file sous son nez, tel une invitation à la chasse. Cette fois ci, il court assez vite, filant au dessus de la neige sans s'y empêtrer. Il l'aura…pas.

Ce coup ci, c'est la détente qui flanche. Il fait un bon, manque la prise de quelques centimètres et va rouler, déséquilibré, dans un froid enfer blanc. Entre temps le lapin s'est éclipsé et un grognement de rage franchit les babines du chien. Foi de Padfoot, il en attrapera au moins un ! Ne serait ce que pour boucher un coin à Severus et effacer ce petit sourire sarcastique qui insinue qu'il n'est plus aussi bon qu'auparavant.

Le troisième lapin ne tarde pas à se faire rejoindre par deux de ses congénères. Et alors, c'est un ballet de queues touffues et blanches, de poils gris ou tachetés. La neige vole partout tandis que les lapins s'amusent avec le grand chien à mettre leurs vies en jeu.

Padfoot se demande si ces trois là ne sont pas des Animagus non déclarés ayant pour mission de le mettre en rogne. Et hop ! , ils ont disparu.

Il décide alors de rentrer chez lui, bredouille, de supporter dignement les gentilles moqueries de Severus avant de se faire consoler par ce dernier. Severus sait exactement quel genre de câlins il lui faut dans ces moments là.

Et là, sur le chemin, un lapin si brun qu'on le croirait prêt pour Pâques. Il ne lui manque plus qu'un beau nœud rouge autour du cou.

Padfoot s'élance, bande ses muscles, plonge sur le lapin ahuri qui regrette déjà son insouciance…

C'est un face à face entre les deux animaux qui dure jusqu'à ce que Padfoot relâche son emprise.

Le lapin détale en vitesse et le chien, lui, se dépêche de rentrer à la maison. L'homme, au fond de ce tas de fourrure, se dit que Severus a intérêt à mettre le paquet sur les câlins.

* * *

><p>- Dois-je supposer au peu de bruit que tu fais que tu n'as rien attrapé ?<p>

Severus est assis dans son fauteuil préféré, le vert en velours, près de la cheminée. Il tricote une écharpe en laine noire. Ca a été l'une des plus grande surprises de Sirius lorsqu'ils se sont mis ensemble qu'il tricote.

Le tableau est attendrissant mais tout ce que Padfoot veut pour le moment c'est du réconfort. Il pose ses deux pattes avant, humides, sur les genoux de Severus et attend.

-Sirius, ne fais pas ça. Tu sens le chien mouillé. (il fronce le nez) Et aussi le lapin. Fort en plus.

C'est le signal qu'attendait Sirius. Il reprend forme humaine et s'assied sur les cuisses de son amant.

Severus bougonne un peu, pour la forme, mais ses grognements changent vite de style.

Alors que Severus lui prouve toute l'étendue de ses connaissances calinières, Sirius se dit que les lapins n'ont aucune importance.

Ce qui fait de lui le plus grand des chasseurs, c'est d'avoir attrapé une proie comme Severus Snape et de ne l'avoir jamais relâché.

* * *

><p><em>Je pensais à un truc depuis un bout de temps. Je n'ai plus d'idée pour le moment en matière de nouveaux drabbles alors je me disais que si vous vouliez vous pouviez m'envoyer des prompts (je ne suis pas très sure pour la conjugaison de cette phrase !). Hum…qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?<em>


	13. Roots

**Bonjour tout le monde. Ca faisait longtemps, hein ? Bref, j'ai pas publié parce que j'étais en manque d'idées (d'ailleurs vous aussi vu que je n'ai pas reçu de prompts). Tout ça pour dire que me voici de retour. J'avais ce drabble en tête depuis un moment, j'avais même commencé à l'écrire mais il me plaisait plus trop. Et puis ce matin, je l'ai relu et continué. C'est pas franchement l'un des meilleurs trucs que j'ai écrit et je l'aime pas trop mais peut être que vous ça pourra vous brancher**_._

_**O**_

_Walburga Black avait toujours considéré l'arbre généalogique de sa famille comme l'une des choses les plus importantes au monde. Ses racines, enfouies si loin dans le passé, l'avaient toujours passionné, parce que cela représentait quelque chose de tangible auquel se raccrocher._

_Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais pu transmettre cette passion à son fils aîné. Sirius avait toujours voulu faire partie des branches touffues qui s'épanouissent et tendent vers des cieux plus cléments._

_Alors que son nom se consumait sur l'antique tapisserie, il se prit à penser que désormais il était libre de planter ses racines dans n'importe quel autre terreau fertile._

_**O**_

_Les Prince avaient toujours été une de ces familles influentes, qui tirent les ficelles dans tous les domaines du monde sorcier. Cependant, comme dans toutes les vieilles familles de sang pur, elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et le sang s'appauvrissait au fil des mariages consanguins._

_Le cercle vicieux s'arrêta lorsqu'Eileen Prince se maria avec un moldu et fut reniée. _

_Toute sa vie, à l'instar de tant d'autre Sang-Mêlés, Severus oscilla entre un monde qui le rejetait et un qu'il méprisait._

_Ses racines à lui aussi, ses origines, étaient de celles qu'il vaut mieux trancher._

**O**

Les feuilles tombaient jusqu'au sol, en longs rideaux argentés, et la lumière rosée de fin d'après-midi tombait directement sur elles.

Les petites taches étincelantes que cela faisait, bougeaient au rythme du vent, éclairant tel ou tel brin d'herbe, auparavant plongé dans l'ombre. C'était une scène, un spectacle sans fin.

Sous l'arbre, adossé au tronc noueux et dur, Sirius glissa timidement sa main dans celle de Severus qui ne le regarda pas mais pressa doucement ses doigts.

Severus remonta sa robe sur ses jambes pour éviter de la salir, et donna un petit coup de pied ferme sur le sol herbeux. Il y avait très peu de verdure à cet endroit, et l'on devinait par-dessous, de la terre molle et douce, de celles dans lesquelles on puise pour façonner tout un monde.

Puis, il s'autorisa enfin à rencontrer les yeux bleus de Sirius, figés dans une question muette.

-Ca m'a l'air très bien ici, répondit-il.

**O**

Parfois, à Poudlard, des étudiants hardis, se promènent du côté du lac et se glissent sous la fraîche protection des saules argentés.

A l'ombre de l'un d'eux, le plus éloigné du château, planté dans un coin de terre presque nu, se dresse un arbre frêle mais tenace, qui offre ses feuilles épanouies aux plus belles taches de lumière.

Et parfois, ce n'est pas un élève qui se glissa là, mais un professeur…

**O**

**Bah, voila. Suis-je la seule à trouver que je parle presque comme Holden Caulfield dans ma note d'auteur ?**


	14. Esquisses

_Hi ! Ouais, il semble que je me reprenne et que je sorte de mon espèce de torpeur de flemmarde confirmée. Comme dit Vincent, il était temps que décute (_private joke_ pour toi PV). Je préfère cet OS au précédent et j'espère que ce sera aussi votre cas. En tout cas, merci à toutes les gentilles revieweuses et aux lectrices/lecteurs (vous existez vous les derniers ?)._

_Cet OS n'est pas totalement graphique (j'ai du rêvé les soupirs déçus dans le fond, n'est ce pas ?) mais euh…j'en connais une qui a intérêt à sortir les mouchoirs où le sang va gicler sur son écran. Oh !, j'ai été inspirée par la fic _**Shade More Than Man **de l'auteur **Acamar. **_Je vous la conseille. _

_*fin de la coupure pub*_

* * *

><p>Severus sortit nu de la salle de bains.<p>

Assis sur le lit, attendant pour prendre sa propre douche, Sirius releva la tête en un geste instinctif et la rebaissa, aussi machinalement. Ce ne fut que lorsque son cerveau eut analysé ce qu'il venait de voir, qu'il tourna la tête vers Severus, si vite qu'un craquement retentit.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait, réellement, avant de repartir tout aussi brutalement le tout dans le silence le plus complet et le plus tendu qui puisse exister.

La pose de Severus, visiblement étudiée de longues minutes dans le miroir, respirait la nonchalance et l'indifférence. Pourtant, en prêtant attention à d'infimes détails, Sirius comprit à quel point il était nerveux.

Ses longs doigts fins crispés sur sa hanche.

Ses dents mordillant cruellement sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses yeux qui fuyaient tout contact.

Le frissonnement qui l'agitait de temps à autre, comme si une brise froide traversait les murs des cachots.

_Totalement nu. Juste pour lui._

* * *

><p>Pour la énième fois depuis des années, Sirius regretta de ne pas avoir appris à dessiner. Cette fois ci, cependant, il déplora cette faute avec plus de force que d'ordinaire.<p>

Il se demanda comment n'importe quel autre peintre aurait représenté la beauté de la scène.

Tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur le corps de Severus, pour l'immortaliser par le toucher, il s'efforçait de s'imprégner de chaque ligne, de chaque creux, de chaque courbe.

Lorsque sous ses doigts, il sentait les cicatrices qui marquaient Severus comme autant de mauvais souvenirs, il les caressait jusqu'à en apprendre le moindre contour.

Il imagina les coups de fusain, secs et rapides, puis plus doux, qu'il utiliserait pour esquisser le seul corps avec lequel il souhaitait fusionner.

_Totalement nu. Pour leur première fois._

* * *

><p>Severus cria et son corps s'arqua, tandis que Sirius s'accrochait à ses hanches anguleuses.<p>

La seconde suivante, il oublia toute velléité d'apprendre à dessiner.

De toute façon, pour apprendre rien ne valait la répétition…non ?

* * *

><p><em>heu…voila quoi. Ce que l'on imagine n'est jamais totalement le même une fois sur papierpage Word mais je suis tout de même assez fière de moi._

_Cette histoire de dessin a été inspirée par une académie d'homme réalisée par Degas en 1857. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis folle. Peut être est ce le petit air suffisant du mannequin qui s'expose sans gêne…_


	15. Christmas' Eve

_Oui, je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas le bon moment de l'année pour ça. Et alors ? Je dois tout de même avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela va finir. Snack non établi._

_Merci a____**Jamie **__**: **__je n'ai pas du tout trouvé ta review inutile. Au contraire, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup !_

**O**

-Personne ne devrait rester seul un jour de Noël.

Sirius se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, pas vraiment à l'intérieur de la chambre mais pas vraiment sur le palier non plus. Il hésitait quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Le bois de la porte était incroyablement doux et frais sous ses doigts.

Severus lui retourna son regard depuis la bergère noire et sobre dans laquelle il était installé. D'après les souvenirs de Sirius, la chose était auparavant d'un rose tendre et couverte de fanfreluches.

-Dans ce cas, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Sirius tenta de trouver des arguments pour l'inciter à descendre les rejoindre dans l'antique salle à manger des Black. Il n'en trouva aucun qui ne semblait pas piqués à un Bisounours utopiste.

_« Enfin, tout le monde t'attend ! Ils sont tous _si _contents de te voir »_

_« Tu es beaucoup trop mince, Severus. Je m'inquiète pour toi »_

Sirius se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la fermer et de se joindre au groupe de gens qui l'attendait en bas. Même d'ici les effluves odorants de la cuisine de Molly Weasley se faisaient sentir. La femme en question avait beau lui taper sur les nerfs, il fallait au moins lui reconnaitre ça : elle cuisinait comme une déesse.

Cependant, Snape avait beau être Snape –_comment avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui... « un type répugnant avec ses airs doucereux et ses cheveux gras- _il n'en restait pas moins que Sirius trouvait ça cruel de réveillonner tandis qu'il serait seul dans sa chambre à la forte odeur d'humidité.

-Penses à la tête d'Harry et celle de Ron, si tu te montrais.

Severus reposa son grimoire sur ses genoux, d'un air exaspéré. Sirius trouvait ça étrange de ne pas avoir été dûment flanqué à la porte, un mauvais sort aux fesses.

-Je vais te le répéter une nouvelle fois, Black. _Non. _Aussi jouissive que serait leur stupéfaction stupide, mon idéal pour passer Noël n'est pas d'être coincé avec une bande de gens qui me détestent.

-Et c'est quoi ce fameux idéal ? Rester dans ta chambre en compagnie de livres qui sentent le lait caillé ?

Sirius croisa les bras et s'adossa au chambranle. Si elle n'avait pas tournée autour d'un sujet aussi étrange, leur conversation aurait pu lui rappeler leur vieilles joutes verbales presque aussi délicieusement fielleuses.

-C'est une idée. (Severus se replongea plus profondément dans la lecture du fameux livre) Maintenant vas y, je suis sure qu'ils t'attendent tous avec impatience.

Tandis qu'il refermait la porte avec résignation, Sirius se demanda s'il avait rêvé ou s'il avait vraiment entendu la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

**O**

Il déposait un plateau sur le palier le plus doucement possible lorsque la porte au bois si frais s'ouvrit d'un coup, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse.

Adossé à l'embrasure, exactement comme lui-même l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, se tenait Severus. Sa joue droite était creusée en son centre comme si il réprimait un léger rire.

-Vraiment Black ? Un plateau ? Maman Weasley n'aurait pas un peu déteint sur toi ?

Sirius esquissa un sourire penaud.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre ça sur le compte des je-ne-sais-combien- de verres d'alcool que j'ai sifflé.

-Je vais faire ça, oui.

Severus se pencha et ramassa le plateau. D'un sort, il le fit léviter tranquillement à côté de lui et offrit une main à Sirius. Celui-ci l'accepta et se releva en grognant. Le Maître de Potions récupéra son plateau et s'arrêta juste avant de rentrer définitivement dans sa chambre.

-Eh bien, je suppose, merci Black.

**O**

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, lorsqu'il passa en revue les vestiges de la soirée au travers de la brume alcoolisée qui emplissait son cerveau que Sirius se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Snape lui adressait un sourire –un vrai sourire, sans hypocrisie ou sarcasme.

**O**

_Heu…ouais, je sais toujours pas à quoi ceci rime mais bon. _


	16. Roseau

_Hi ! Au départ, je pensais écrire autre chose mais mon premier prompt (de _**Sirius x Severus**) _m'a convainque que je pouvais attendre. _

_Merci donc à _**Sirius x Severus **_et à _**Jamie **_pour les reviews anonymes. Les autres je vous remercie par PM._

_Voici le prompt du jour qui m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre question démêlage d'idées. _**«****Je voulais savoir si dans un prochain chapitre, tu pourrais faire ressortir la culpabilité que Sirius a pour Severus ? Qu'il s'excuse de ce qu'il lui a fait ? »**

* * *

><p>La pièce était sombre, lourde d'une chape d'humidité toxique mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait vraiment. Plus forte que l'odeur de moisi, c'était la tension qui régnait en maître dans l'ancienne petite chambre la tension et l'animosité, additionnée de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur.<p>

Severus était debout, bien droit, le menton relevé, le vrillant sans gêne, sans cillement, de ses yeux noirs, mais ses bras étaient étroitement serrés autour de son corps mince, comme une armure. Sirius avait l'impression qu'un courant de vent invisible, l'agitait et le faisait discrètement frissonner comme un jeune roseau. Et malgré le défi qui luisait de ses prunelles, il n'était que ça en vérité, _un jeune roseau qui grelottait dans la bise glaciale._

-Je suis désolé.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre lui oppose une réplique dégoulinante de fiel, qu'ils s'engagent dans une joute verbale jusqu'à trouver le point de rupture où il pourrait s'excuser _réellement _mais Severus ne broncha pas. Sa posture ne varia pas d'un cil, déterminée mais tremblante, cependant Sirius vit passer dans ses yeux le fantôme d'une souffrance encore trop récente. Sa culpabilité n'en fut que plus aiguisée, elle le talonna avec plus de cruauté comme un aiguillon à bestiaux.

-Vraiment désolé. Je…un moment tu étais devant moi et je te disais ces mots affreux et puis…coupure. L'instant d'après tu gisais dans un lit d'infirmerie avec du sang sur le front.

-Effectivement. _Coupure. _C'est ce qui serait arrivé à ma vie, si…Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça, Potter n'avait pas été là.

Le fiel. De retour. Sirius n'en éprouva aucun soulagement maintenant c'était lui qui était soumis à la fameuse bise glaciale.

-Je suis désolé.

Sa voix se brisa et puis il n'y tint plus. Il ne réalisa qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'une perle salée glissa entre ses lèvres entrouvertes sur un cri silencieux.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu étais froid et…blanc. Sur les draps. Tu ne respirais plus. Je…

Il tomba à genoux, aux pieds de Severus qui se figea longuement –de peur, de colère, de haine, de mépris ? Cela lui fit plus mal que tout et il sentit la piqure, plus cuisante que jamais, de la culpabilité.

Et puis Severus se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Il ne fit rien d'autre que cela, le rejoindre sur le sol.

Sirius le serra dans ses bras, à l'étouffer, le touchant partout, mais sans l'embrasser. Pas maintenant.

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes, longues heures qu'il se rendit compte que Severus pleurait aussi.

* * *

><p><em>Ouah. Je suis, je crois, assez fière de moi. J'espère ne pas avoir déçu tes attentes <em>**Sirius x Severus **_mais je ne me voyais pas écrire plus de dialogues. _I really suck a this.

_Petite question débile : Aviez-vous déjà remarqué que les tuteurs à fraise (non pas Ichigo, PV) qu'on trouvait dans les magasins de bricolage ressemblait à des pieux (pour tuer les vampires) XXL ?_

_Bref. Je reviens la prochaine fois avec quelque chose de plus léger du nom de…_**LEMON !**


	17. Lemon

_Oui. Ceci se nomme _**Lemon. **_Vous n'avez aucune raison de nettoyer votre écran, vous voyez bien._

**O**

Après tout, la cuisine c'était comme les potions à ceci près qu'on n'utilisait pas un chaudron et que les ingrédients étaient –généralement- gustativement plus gouteux. En l'occurrence, Severus mitonnait actuellement une bonne petite tarte _citron _meringuée.

Severus enfourna le moule à tarte, donna un coup nonchalant de baguettes à gauche –le four s'alluma- , à droite –les bols et les ustensiles utilisés précédemment se nettoyèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Il quitta ensuite la cuisine, s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et ouvrit un livre passionnant écrit par un couple d'ex-Serpentard en 1058, du nom de Nequitiae et Dominatio, - _10 Méthodes Pour Réchauffer Efficacement Les Cachots._

Plongé jusqu'au nez de la Méthode n°6 –Mon Dieu, il fallait qu'il essaye cela dès ce soir avec Sirius- il faillir ne pas entendre la sonnerie du four. Pourtant, elle était réellement difficile à ignorer se trouvant être la reprise des plus grands tubes d'un groupe moldu –BABA ou quelque chose comme ça- par un chœur d'elfes de maisons dirigé par la petite Winky. En prime, la fin du morceau était ponctuée de ses hoquets alcoolisés.

_(Revenons à nos moutons…)_

-Sev ! , hurla Sirius depuis la terrasse. Le four réclame à grands cris ta présence séraphique et ô combien…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Bougonnant contre les idiots qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de la déranger dans sa lecture _pimentée, _Severus se leva, appréciant le doux frottement de ses chaussons contre le sol.

Tout à ses ronchonnements, Severus commit une erreur digne de –oserons nous le dire- Neville Longdubat. Oubliant toute précaution, il ouvrit la porte du four d'un geste excessivement furieux et saisit le plat _à mains nues _pour le déposer sur le plan de travail.

**O**

A 11h47, ce jour là, toute l'Ecosse sursauta et se demanda qui pouvait hurler aussi fort et avec une telle variété de jurons.

Mondigus Fletcher, camouflé sous des couches de vêtements, à La Tête de Sanglier, lui-même vola un calepin et un stylo et s'empressa de noter quelques insultes très inventives.

**O**

Certes, la douleur s'était calmée depuis plusieurs minutes, mais c'était tellement agréable de voir les yeux bleus de Sirius scruter anxieusement son visage à la recherche de traces de douleur tandis que sa bouche se pressait avec empressement sur ses mains meurtries.

Par pure précaution –et donc pour dissuader Sirius de s'arrêter- Severus depuis sa position surélevée sur le comptoir continuait d'afficher une mine atrocement déchirée par la souffrance.

-Pauvre, pauvre, petit Sev, murmura Sirius.

Il continua d'embrasser les mains de Severus tandis que la sienne partait caresser son dos en cercles apaisants.

Qui avait jamais dit qu'être un Serpentard sans scrupule et doué pour le mensonge de surcroît, aboutissait forcément à quelque chose de foncièrement mauvais ?

**O**

_Voili, voilu. __Petite précision : __Le truc nul de cette fic m'est réellement arrivé. Dans ma grande innocence distraite, j'ai saisi joyeusement la tarte qui sortait du four sans mes maniques._

_Bien sûr, aucun mignon petit Siri n'a été là pour me soigner. Il n'y a eu que moi et le robinet d'eau froide qui m'a opposé sa silencieuse compassion. _


	18. Reliques

_Bon, bon…je suis impardonnable. Ca fait des _semaines _que j'ai terminé ça et l'OS qui suivra mais j'étais beaucoup trop flemmarde pour les taper. J'ai bien essayé une fois, au CDI mais le documentaliste m'a soufflé son haleine viciée au visage et dit que « non, c'est pas possible d'utiliser les ordinateurs, jeune demoiselle ». Je lui en ficherais moi du jeune demoiselle… Tout ça pour dire que me voici finalement. Remerciez les pluies torrentielles qui ont inondé mon établisement et m'ont donc assuré trois jours sans cours._

_Cette scène se déroule dans le tome 7 lorsque Severus visite la maison des Black. Il pleut encore chez moi et il fait tout gris, j'estime que ça correspond parfaitement au genre de ce drabble._

* * *

><p><em>« Pleurez donc sur ces restes de la vie humaine, pleurez sur cette triste immortalité que nous donnons aux héros ». <em>Bossuet, Oraisons funèbres

* * *

><p>Comme plus tard Harry le dira, la chambre dégage une impression de grandeur passée. Pas seulement de grandeur. Severus peut voir, cachés et rares certes, les fantômes des rires et des joies de Sirius. Il croit l'entendre, un gloussement aboyé, et se retourne. Il n'y a rien. Bien sur.<p>

Il a déjà visité la chambre de Regulus mais elle sentait trop l'odeur douce amère des amitiés perdues pour être considéré comme un ultime refuge.

Plus présent, plus tangibles, plus palpables, il sent les restes de la morosité triste de Sirius, qui se détache sur l'ambiance pourtant sinistre de la maison toute entière.

La pièce est complètement pleine de souvenirs et Severus croit même les voir, emplissant la chambre du sol au plafond, comme des brumes grisâtres qui s'amusent à le torturer sadiquement.

Il s'assied sur le lit, qui craque et envoie la poussière rejoindre les souvenirs brumeux. Il a embrassé Sirius là, une fois, après l'avoir trouvé assis, la tête entre les mains, fixant le sol poussiéreux sans le voir.

Devant ses yeux, défile la silhouette de Sirius, à différentes époques garçon souriant, adolescent séduisant, adulte aux yeux hantés.

La pièce résonne aussi de vieux éclats de voix, de disputes oubliées ou encore ancrées dans son esprit.

Il se lève, passe ses mains sur ses robes, et commence à fouiller la chambre, en ignorant les larmes qui coulent partout sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Severus trouve la lettre de Lily, bien sût. Il déchire la fin du parchemin, <em>toute son affection, <em>en comparant la coupure nette avec celle qui lacère son cœur.

Et puis, il déniche une lettre que Sirius a voulu lui envoyer par la poste moldue l'année où les Potter se sont cachés à Godric's Hollow. Selon l'inscription sur l'enveloppe, la lettre a été renvoyée et il se demande à qui la faute.

Il y a un paragraphe qui attire son regard, se grave dans son cerveau comme en lettres de feu.

_« J'aimerais te revoir avant l'hiver, Sev. On pourrait partir, s'échapper quelque part ensemble, quitter l'Angleterre, oublier la guerre. Tu me manques Sev. Tellement. Parfois j'ai envie de crever tant ton absence fait mal » _(1)

Selon la date à laquelle le pli a été envoyé, il y a un très court laps de temps entre ce moment et le jour où Barty Croupton a jugé Sirius sans procès.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il débouche sur la place devant le 12, Grimmaurd Square, il n'y a plus de larmes sur son visage – juste les traces brillantes laissées par le sel sur ses joues, qu'on ne voit qu'en s'approchant de très près.<p>

Au fond de sa poche, serrée sur sa baguette, ses doigts caressent également le papier sec et frais d'un parchemin ancien.

* * *

><p><em>J'essaierais de faire plus gai la prochaine fois. Non, il n'y aucun mauvais jeu de mots là dedans.<em>

_Ceci est tiré d'un de mes films préférés __Le Secret de Brobeback Mountain.__(N'est ce pas, __**Blue Brebis **__?). Cette phrase a achevé de me transformer en fontaine. Originalement, Jack dit à Enis : « Et parfois tu me manques tellement que j'ai envie de crever tant ça fait mal. »_


	19. Promenades

_Inspiré directement par JK Rowling et une phrase d'Harry dans le tome 4. Trop la flemme de la chercher. En gros, il est outré que Sirius lui interdise de sortir dans le parc et dit quelque chose comme : __« _Il est bien placé pour me dire de ne pas sortir après tout ce qu'il a fait ici lorsqu'il était jeune »

_Il n'y a pas __**réellement **__de lemon dans cet OS. C'est plutôt une scène vaguement graphique elle l'est tout de même plus que celle d'Esquisses. J'ai adoré écrire cet OS (beaucoup moins aimé le recopier) et j'espère que vous l'aimerez. C'est un peu plus joyeux que __Reliques __(a traduire par : personne n'est mort dedans)_

* * *

><p>Le sol du dortoir était froid sous les pieds nus de Sirius et il fouilla un peu sous son lit avant de trouver la paire de chaussures adéquate.<p>

Derrière les rideaux rouges de la pièce, assombrie par la nuit, la lune colorait les fins nuages d'un gris argenté.

Il finit par trouver ses chaussures et les enfila le plus silencieusement possible, espérant ne pas réveille Remus qui serait irrémédiablement tiraillé par son devoir de préfet ou James qui lui poserait une tonne de questions.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Remus était réveillé par les froissements de draps et les bruits de pas qu'il produisait. Comme chaque fois que Sirius découchait, Remus resta couché sur le dos, à écouter les sons qu'il émettait en tentant de quitter la pièce sur le bout des pieds.

Il soupira et se retourna du côté du lit vide. La couche était pleine des odeurs de Sirius, et plus lointaine et fanées, celles de celui qu'il allait rejoindre.

* * *

><p>Les brins d'herbe se dressaient droits et fiers sous la lumière lunaire, se courbant pourtant avec douceur et sans broncher sous ses foulées pressées.<p>

Un rayon de lune tombait en ligne droite, illuminant le parc, révélant les rares corolles blanches qui perçaient au ras du sol et traçant un chemin de lumière vers les arbres où Severus l'attendait.

Sirius se retint de courir, de peur, même dans l'ombre protectrice, même si c'était la nuit, qu'un mouvement brusque n'attire l'attention du concierge ou d'un préfet zélé. Il avait hâte de _le _voir.

* * *

><p>Sirius se coula sous les branches du plus éloigné des saules pleureurs l'un des endroits les plus cachés du parc. Juste devant le lac miroitait et de temps à autre, quelques bulles éclataient à sa surface.<p>

Assis sur le sol recouvert d'herbe duveteuse, faisant presque partie de l'ombre ambiante en raison de sa tenue noire, Severus l'attendait.

-Tu es en retard.

Malgré la tournure accusatrice, il laissait percer la tendresse dans sa voix.

-Excuses moi.

-Hm.

Sirius s'assit à son tour, et glissa un bras autour de la taille de Severus, le rapprochant gentiment de lui.

-J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée, murmura t-il.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire sur les lèvres de Severus alors qu'il répondait.

-Moi aussi. (Severus colla son front au sien et sa voix se mua en un souffle, comme si même après tout ce temps, il avait du mal à formuler les mots). Embrasses moi.

Sirius obéit, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et finit par se contenter du rythme lent et langoureux que Severus lui imposait. Les lèvres de ce dernier étaient relativement douces, juste un peu sèches là où le froid les avait gercées. Sirius se dit que c'était tout Severus ça : une apparence froide et rêche mais il suffisait de savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui pour qu'il fonde, tout doucement.

Il sentit les doigts de Severus qui parcouraient son flanc de haut en bas, de bas en haut furtifs et légers mais pressants parfois. La main finit par se poser sur son ventre et lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèvres, il croisa deux yeux noirs, tour proches des siens. Quelque chose au fond de ses entrailles se tortilla et brûla une chaleur sèche et crépitante, douloureusement agréable, comme chaque fois que Severus le fixait de cette façon.

Il se coucha dans l'herbe, attira Severus sur, à côté de lui il ne savait plus.

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, finit-il par exhaler. Pendant les vacances. On se reverra à la rentrée, c'est vrai, mais…

Severus posa son front dans le creux de son cou et au bout de quelques minutes, il chuchota les mots, qui comme un léger souffle sur des braises, rallumèrent le feu, encore plus fort, dans les entrailles de Sirius.

-Je veux…je veux quelque chose pour me souvenir…pour les vacances. Je _te_ veux, Sirius.

* * *

><p>En réalité, seule la bruyère rappelait de loin le matelas d'une chambre à coucher. Mais peut être était ce la peur de se faire surprendre, l'anticipation brulante et l'atmosphère de la nature sauvage qui insufflaient dans leurs veines des bouffées d'excitation.<p>

L'obscurité ambiante, seulement percée par quelques pâles rayons, soulignait le charme fragile du corps de Severus et gommait les détails indésirables. Etendu sur le dos, ses cheveux se mêlant en une vague confuse aux brins d'herbe, il était exactement tel que Sirius voulait se le rappeler. Beau, décomplexé et entièrement à lui.

L'odeur de la peau de Severus lui monta à la tête alors qu'il s'étendait sur lui, pressant ses doigts sur son corps nu. Il le touchait, partout, dans chaque coin, pli qu'il pouvait atteindre du bout de ses mains.

L'autre n'était pas en reste, déposant multitudes de baisers, plus ou moins chastes, sur chacune des zones qu'il savait sensible.

Ils roulèrent sur l'herbe, emboités l'un dans l'autre, incapables de distinguer l'endroit où chacun perdait son individualité pour se fondre dans l'autre. Aucun d'entre eux, cette nuit là, n'eut peur de rire, crier ou de gémir, sur que les ténèbres les protégeaient. Il s'agissait de prouver à l'autre à quel point il l'aimait.

Ce ne fut qu'après, lorsque le silence fut retombé, que Severus murmura les trois mots qu'il pensait sans les dire. Pour la première fois.

Il sembla à Sirius que c'était la nuit des premières et dernières fois.

Première fois que Severus lui disait qu'il l'aimait, dernière fois qu'il pouvait le prouver.

Dernière fois, qu'ils se retrouvaient pour des promenades nocturnes mais première fois qu'ils comptemplaient l'aube ensemble.

Première fois qu'ils allaient au bout de l'acte mais dernière fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.

* * *

><p>Severus se leva et lui tourna rapidement le dos tandis qu'il tenait sa robe devant lui pour en retirer méthodiquement chaque brin d'herbe.<p>

Sirius comptempla son dos blanc et sa cambrure discrète, le creux de ses reins, puis ses yeux descendirent et apprécièrent la longueur de ses jambes légèrement écartées tout son corps plongé dans la lumière grisâtre du matin.

Severus se retourna brutalement et lui adressa une moue agacée.

-Et si tu arrêtais de me regarder pour t'habiller ? Les calèches vont bientôt arriver.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

-Ils finiraient par nous trouver, fit Severus, pragmatique, en enfilant ses habits.

Mais alors qu'il l'observait de sous le voile formé par le saule pleureur, remonter jusqu'au château, il remarqua une certaine faiblesse dans sa démarche d'ordinaire assurée et se dit qu'il n'ait peut être pas le seul à attendre la rentrée avec impatience.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-daa ! On dépasse largement les limites d'un drabble là. J'ai fini par trouver la phrase prononcée par Harry : <em>« Il _[Sirius]_ est bien placé pour me donner des leçons sur les promenades dans le parc ! dit Harry, vaguement indigné, en glissant la lettre de Sirius dans sa poche. Après tout ce qu'il a fait quand il était élève ici ! »


	20. Eyes

**Un truc écrit sur un coup de tête. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça rime, à quoi ça va me mener. En réalité, je voulais écrire bien autre chose, plus joyeux, plus débile mais bon…**

* * *

><p><em>Au fond, ce n'est peut être que ça. Réapprendre à vivre en se perdant dans les yeux d'un autre.<em>

Il ne se souvient pas comment tout à commencer. Au début, il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui parlait. Rien d'autre. Peut être parfois la respiration de Moony à sa droite ou les reniflements de Molly mais rien d'autre.

Puis, il y avait eu ce mouvement à l'extrême lisière de sa vision. Il avait tourné la tête, plus par habitude que par réelle envie. Deux lacs noirs l'avait happé, pas longtemps quelques secondes, avant de la relâcher, tout doucement.

Dumbledore parlait toujours. Moony respirait toujours. Molly reniflait toujours. Mais Sirius flottait, loin, très loin, au dessus de leur tête, au dessus du toit de la maison, au dessus de tout.

* * *

><p>Severus ne se souvient pas de grand-chose. Il se rappelle juste qu'il essayait d'oublier la brûlure qui lui restait de sa dernière entrevue avec le Maître. Il se rappelle à quel point il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, à quel point il étouffait.<p>

Et juste après, il avait vu le ciel. Un ciel comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps, lisse et calme, sans nuage. Il s'était senti respirer. Puis plus rien.

Severus se rappelle qu'il étouffait de nouveau, mais moins fort, bien moins fort.

* * *

><p>On dit que les êtres pareillement blessés se reconnaissent, à l'instar des chiens.<p>

Couché sur le lit, sur le dos, avec la respiration d'un Sirius endormi, qui forme comme une couverture au dessus de sa tête, il se demande si c'est vrai. Peut être. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que quelque chose, au creux de sa poitrine, qu'il croyait mort, se met a voleter comme les ailes d'un papillon.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne comprends toujours pas. J'étais tranquillement en train de lire une fic et soudain cette idée m'a jailli dans l'esprit. Je ne pouvais <em>pas _ne pas l'écrire sur le champ. On dirait bien que je viens de me faire manipuler par mon propre cerveau._

_Bref. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez aimé. (C'est ça, rêve.)_


	21. Clouds

_Heu…en réalité, j'ai écrit pleins d'autres OS mais je n'arrivais _pas (bouh, la feignasse_) à me convaincre de les recopier sur l'ordi. Voici donc un petit quelque chose qui m'est passé par la tête alors que je rentrais chez moi en voiture. _

* * *

><p><em>Sirius. <em>

Sirius est celui qui chasse les tristes nuages, celui qui remplit de couleurs la trame grise et morne de l'existence, qui comble les lourds silences et réchauffe les pièces sombres qui fait disparaître les cicatrices et empêche les larmes, piquantes, d'atteindre les yeux. Sirius est tout cela.

_Severus._

Severus est celui qui enchante les nuits les plus sombres, celui qui rafraîchit les fronts fiévreux, qui recoud les plaies à vif du cœur, de l'âme, qui dissipe les pires cauchemars et allume des feux follets pleins d'espoir dans les ténèbres. Severus est tout cela.

_Chacun représente le monde pour l'autre. _

* * *

><p><em>Tout juste 100 mots. Ouais je recommence à compter, n'en déplaise à <em>certaines. _Je me suis battue pour avoir le compte mais _ça y est. … _(Oui, je sais où est la sortie.)_


	22. Gunpowder

_Enfin, je suis parvenue à combattre ma flemme et à recopier ce que j'ai écrit il y a de cela des semaines ! Le titre de ce drabble m'a été inspiré par un poème appris un jour en cours d'anglais à propos de _Guy Fawkes Day.

* * *

><p>Les baisers de Sirius ont la saveur intoxicante de la poudre, un goût puissant qui enveloppe Severus tout entier et lui donne envie de l'embrasser encore et encore.<p>

Sirius il doit être accro à la rébellion et à la révolte pour que traîne si souvent sur ses lèvres l'arôme envoûtant du risque.

Severus ne peut pas résister. Jamais. Il a beau se blinder, se barricader derrière des forteresses mentales, il y a toujours cet instant où Sirius écarte les lèvres et où il cède.

Ils savent tous les deux que leur amour sera destructeur et rapide, brûlant et fort tout comme un boulet de canon. Alors ils s'embrassent et se caressent, dans tous les lieux déserts, tandis que le goût acre et tenace de la poudre en arrière-plan, les empoisonne lentement.

* * *

><p><em>Comme tous les OS que je posterai ces temps-ci, j'ai des sentiments contradictoires à l'encontre de ce drabble. Je le poste quand même, je <em>les _posterai quand même, pour avoir votre avis._

_Celles qui aimeraient connaitre le poème, il est ci-dessus :_

Remember, remember,

The 5th of November

The gunpowder, treason and plot

I know of no reason

Why the gunpowder treason

Should ever be forgot.


	23. Kiss

_Un autre des snacks que j'aurais du poster depuis longtemps…_

* * *

><p>La première fois c'est un baiser volé sous l'œil réprobateur des tapisseries d'un couloir désert. Certaines sifflent, d'autres s'offusquent alors que ce n'est rien d'autre que deux paires de lèvres qui se rencontrent, presque par hasard, d'une pression légère t brève, comme les ailes d'un éphémère.<p>

Les tableaux se taisent lorsque l'un des garçons –_l'initiateur du baiser en plus, pensez-y- _s'enfuit en courant, sa cravate rouge et or voltigeant sans scrupule. Ils regardent l'autre, toujours en silence, ramasser ses grimoires tombés sur le sol puis se remettent à cancaner dès qu'il a disparu.

C'est _ça, _la première fois.

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois, c'est plus long et approfondi, un peu maladroit mais bizarrement tendre, un peu froid aussi parce que les flocons, touts blancs, se coulent dans les cols et glissent sur les visages.<p>

Il n'y a personne pour les voir, pour les entendre, si ce n'est de rares oiseaux perchés sur les arbres décharnés.

Le garçon à la cravate verte se dit que c'est celui qu'il préfère, même s'il sent une sorte de désespoir dans la crispation nerveuse mais ferme des mains de l'autre sur sa taille.

Il sait déjà qu'il s'en souviendra _longtemps, très longtemps._

* * *

><p><em>Voila, voila. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser. Sinon j'ai une annonce à faire : les deux prochains drabbles que je posterai me forceront à augmenter le rating de ce recueil, je passerai donc du T au M. S'il y a des gens que cela dérange (*moue incrédule*), ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrai dans ma note d'auteur de début de chapitre. <em>


	24. Bliss

_Hi! Nouveau drabble!_

**WARNING : RATING M**

* * *

><p>Severus crie. Il crie, il rauque, il gémit à pleins poumons et boit à pleins traits le plaisir.<p>

Derrière lui, il y a l'écho de son propre désir, le reflet de sa jouissance qui filtre dans chacun des grognements et des cris de Sirius. Il le sent dans la chaleur de ses mains, qui englobent ses hanches, le souffle qui se perd, indolent, au creux de son cou, le claquement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre.

La chaleur quittent ses hanches et remonter vers son torse, parcourt quelques centimètres, avant que les doigts ne se détachent et ne retombent, plus bas… Lorsque Severus mord l'oreiller, pour étouffer dans l'œuf toute velléités de hurler, il a le goût, étrange, du tissu dans la bouche et celui, âcre, du sang.

-Sirius…je vais…

-Attends…

C'est le moment parfait, où les secondes s'étirent et où le monde se réduit à une brume piquante qui prend naissance au fond de leurs entrailles brûlantes. Chacun d'eux grappillent quelques instants de plus, quelques instants baignés d'harmonie, jusqu'à l'implosion.

Severus se sent flotter, couler, chuter, tout en même temps tandis que Sirius s'écrase sur lui. Il est pris en sandwich entre le drap qui frotte doucement sur son corps et Sirius, nu et mouillé, Sirius qui se redresse doucement, avec précaution, et roule sur le côté. Il ferme les yeux, en souriant, et Severus se relève pour ramener ses jambes contre son torse et clôt lui aussi ses paupières.

Sirius se penche par-dessus, caresse son épaule de son nez avant de remonter et de se frotter contre sa mâchoire. Il niche ensuite sa tête sous son menton, se blottit contre son flanc.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Severus, le _grand _Severus Rogue, serait aussi…bruyant au lit. Je dois dire que j'apprécie.

-Oh ! La ferme !

Mais Severus ne se dégage pas et en levant la tête, Sirius peut voir, à travers les longues mèches noires qui cachent son visage, flotter un sourire extatique et embrumé.

* * *

><p><em>Terminé ! Je me rends compte avec le recul que j'adhère au mouvement tacite qui encourage les fanficeuses à idéaliser dans leur grande majorité les lemons (Cette phrase a-t-elle un sens ?). Bref, comme ça ne me dérange absolument pas…<em>

_J'ai encore une annonce à faire. J'ai décidé d'écrire plusieurs OS sur le thème du _Dîtes le avec des fleurs. _J'en ai écrit trois pour l'instant avec la rose et le lys en vedette. Si quelqu'un a des idées qu'il n'hésite pas à me les faire parvenir._


	25. Gift

_Oui, j'ai pris _beaucoup _de temps cette fois. Mais j'ai de bonnes excuses. Les révisions, puis les examens et puis les voyages et la flemme et tout ça. Mas, tout de même, je suis impardonnable alors envoyez moi des tomates pourries mentales et lâchez-vous (lâchez_-_vous, hein, pas _lécher _vous parce que je sais que _quelqu'un _a déjà lu ça.) dans les reviews pour me flageller virtuellement._

* * *

><p>Sirius a la peau brûlante de sa douche chaude, Severus aspire la buée qui monte du sol de la baignoire et le temps se suspend dans la vapeur, se dissout alors qu'ils s'observent tous les deux, se regardent sans fausse pudeur et dévoilent leur nudité.<p>

Sirius comprend vite que le cadeau de Severus tient dans ça, dans son corps nu et pâle juste devant lui, dans ses yeux noirs qui le fixent, troubles comme du lait, pleins d'effroi soigneusement dissimulé et de défi, dans sa main tendue dans l'espace entre eux, dans ses lèvres entr'ouvertes qui l'appellent et dans la courbe de ses hanches qui ondule plus bas, vers tout ce qu'il a, tout ce qu'il offre.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sait quoi faire. Ne sait comment briser le silence, effacer les doutes et chasser la buée qui les piège.

Et puis leurs corps s'attirent sans se repousser, leurs lèvres se rencontrent et, dans un cri long, vaguement plaintif, un peu bestial, plein de plaisir, la chaleur de Sirius devient celle de Severus, sa peau brûlante consume celle de l'autre jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au bout et la chaleur devient de la fièvre qui les fait glisser leurs corps mouillés l'un contre l'autre, encore et encore.

Toujours jusqu'à la fin, toujours jusqu'au bout.

Et Sirius tiens le _cadeau _de Severus dans sa main, en le regardant droit dans ses yeux plus noirs, plus écarquillés, plus expressifs que jamais et il s'abandonne en lui, dans sa chaleur et dans ses tremblements, dans sa fièvre et son plaisir et ils deviennent eux, ils deviennent un, là sous l'eau, dans la vapeur qui monte du fond de la baignoire, dans la buée qui couvre le miroir, ruisselant sur les tas de vêtements qui couvrent le sol.

Un soupir suivi d'un cri – surprise et plaisir mêlé – puis Sirius retombe, Severus tente d'agripper le mur glissant et ils atteignent ensemble la fin, le bout.

* * *

><p>Un dernier baiser avant le sommeil. Plus tendre, doucement chaleureux pas consumant.<p>

Sirius murmure les mots, les trois petits mots qui flottent comme des bulles à la surface de l'esprit, à la surface de tout, à l'oreille de Severus, et ce dernier se fige puis se détend dans l'étreinte fatiguée et il répond avec ses yeux, puis avec sa bouche et c'est un cadeau parfait, magnifique.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne suis <em>absolument _pas sûre que vous ayez compris ce que je voulais dire, mis à part que c'était un lime dans une baignoire s'entend. Ca, au moins, j'_espère _que c'était clair. Si ça ne l'était pas, ben franchement c'est que j'écris de plus en plus bizarrement. Je dois dire que ça avait vraiment une autre forme dans ma petite tête folle _mais _j'écris ça sur le coup, presque à minuit, après avoir pris l'avion pendant six heures et avoir dormi moins de trois heures la nuit dernière, _donc, _il est tout à fait possible que ceci n'ait pas de sens._

_Notons que je ne parle pas uniquement de la fic. Cette note d'auteur m'a l'air bien étrange._


	26. Miss

**Thème ô combien joyeux aujourd'hui : l'absence et le manque. Oui, oui, je l'ai fait. Les extraits de poème sont comme d'habitude à tous ceux qui possèdent des droits d'auteurs là-dessus et HP est, comme tout le monde le sait, écrit par JKR.**

**J'ai écrit cet OS il y a **_**très **_**longtemps quand j'allais encore en cours ( yeeehee, vive les vacances) mais j'étais trop occupée à réviser pour le recopier. Je **_**sais **_**je suis un monstre. Vous remarquerez que j'utilise beaucoup de citations d'Eluard mais cet homme tellement souffert du manque qu'il a les mots qu'il me faut, ceux qui m'inspirent. Et c'est là que l'expression **_**Le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres **_**prend tout son sens.**

* * *

><p><em>« Il y a des centaines de silences qui assassinent. » <em>J. Beaucarne

-Severus ?

Il a beau hurler, sentir sa voix se briser dans sa gorge, son souffle se perdre, il n'y a que le silence qui lui répond. Toujours. Les pièces sont vides, tristes, floues et mal définies aussi, comme si ses yeux peinaient à s'accorder à la réalité de l'absence.

Sirius a mal. Ca aussi c'est mal défini. Tout son corps souffre, se paralyse et hurle sa peine alors qu'il erre dans les pièces sombres en attendant que Severus revienne.

Il crie le nom aimé des heures, des minutes, tandis que le silence du vide le brûle, le tue. Sirius se meurt lentement, patientant jusqu'à ce que son amour ne le réveille.

_« Il y a des mots qui font vivre. » _P. Éluard

-Sirius ? Il y a une lettre pour vous.

Il se précipite, court, n'entend plus les cris des tableaux, ne sent plus la migraine lancinante qui a envahi son crâne, ne voit plus les regards ahuris de ceux qui s'étonnent.

Molly lui tend le parchemin plié.

Les mots sont familiers, l'écriture aussi et c'est comme si la voix de Severus chassait les migraines et résonnait directement dans sa tête.

Sirius lit, plusieurs fois, et les mots deviennent des flèches colorées qui se fichent directement dans son cœur pour le faire battre plus vite, plus fort.

* * *

><p><em>« Et je ne sais plus tant je t'aime Lequel de nous deux est absent. » _P. Éluard

L'Ordre passe avant tout. L'honneur du devoir. Bien sûr.

Mais il y a toujours ces instants d'insomnie, au cœur de la nuit, où le froid et l'obscurité se glissent sous ses draps et, où, Severus regrette plus que tout la chaleur lumineuse de Sirius.

_« Tes regards sont des rayons d'étoiles. » _R. Desnos

Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des semaines et c'est la solennité pesante de l'instant qui les force à rester calmes, à rester graves. Les paroles filent autour d'eux sans les atteindre, la réunion de l'Ordre n'existe plus à leurs yeux.

Il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose qui compte.

Sirius regarde Severus.

Il y a tellement d'amour dans ces yeux qu'ils pourraient le prendre, le faire fondre et l'illuminer tout entier.

* * *

><p><em>« Pourquoi l'amour est-il magnifié par l'absence ? » <em>A. Niffenegger

Severus marche dans le parc de Poudlard, là où les souvenirs se mêlent au vent pour le faire frissonner sous sa robe, sous son manteau, le faire pleurer dans son cœur et écouter le craquement de la glace sous ses pieds en espérant que quelqu'un le suive.

Il ferme les yeux, un instant, juste le temps de passer devant les arbres où lui et Sirius avaient l'habitude de se retrouver en cachette, dans un monde plus simple, où ils étaient plus jeunes, plus insouciants, puis les rouvrent en rentrant dans le hall.

Tout son corps tremble d'attente mais personne ne le voit parce que personne ne sait rien et Severus écoute, frissonne, guette les bruits dans son dos qu'_il _pourrait faire si un jour, par chance, _il _pouvait revenir de derrière le Voile.

_« J'étais si près de toi que j'ai froid près des autres. » _P. Eluard

-Severus ?

La voix l'arrache à ses souvenirs, à sa perte, à sa solitude. Elle filtre sous la porte, envahit l'espace, le fait étouffer même, tant il n'est plus habitué à entendre autre chose que le silence.

Albus.

-Severus. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il n'y croit plus. La dernière personne à s'être inquiétée pour lui a disparu derrière un voile, mouvant et trompeur, clair comme de l'eau fraiche.

-Severus…il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi.

Severus n'entend plus. _Laissez-moi, laissez-moi tranquille. _Il a froid maintenant, tellement froid.

* * *

><p><em>Joyeux, n'est-ce-pas ? Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je devais franchement être d'une humeur cacateuse pour avoir écrit ça, je ne m'en souviens même plus. J'ai quand même mis une petite note d'espoir, pas vrai ? * sourire tout mignon* Ouais, je sais, c'était pas génial comme tentative. Normalement, ça devrait être plus joyeux, plus choupinet prochainement.<em>


	27. Unique

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

…

_Excusez-moi._

* * *

><p>Comme chaque fois, il semble que leur baiser soit le premier.<p>

Tout est unique au point d'en devenir nouveau.

La main posée sur une nuque et qui épouse sa forme ou les doigts mutins qui s'agrippent désespérément au tissu. Les torses pressés l'un contre l'autre. Les hanches qui s'emboîtent maladroitement. Les soupirs qui s'échappent des poitrines. Les yeux qui clignent, parfois, désorientés.

Les « Je t'aime » murmurés silencieusement à chaque respiration.

* * *

><p><em>Pas de commentaire. Ceci était sensé faire partie d'un OS beaucoup plus grand mais je suis tombée en panne d'inspiration. Puis je retombée dessus aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que ça pourrait le faire. A vous de juger mes amis – je dis mais amis et pas mes ami<em>es _depuis que j'ai appris que j'ai au moins _un _lecteur mâle._


	28. Défi: Un lemon en trois phrases

_Une certaine Tou-san – mais oui, cette créature unique avec un sourire dément, de la bave au coin des lèvres et toujours un mouchoir plein de sang séché, oui, _celle-là _– m'a ordonné alors que je suivais gentiment un cours d'HG, de lui écrire un lemon en trois phrases. Où elle va chercher ses idée, je l'ignore, toujours est-il que voilà ! _

* * *

><p>Plusieurs couleurs. Le blanc de l'orgasme, le noir des draps, le bleu des yeux de Sirius, le rouge orangé des bougies. Severus jouit, les talons plantés dans le matelas, les cuisses autours des hanches de Sirius, le corps arqué, la tête rejetée : comblé.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Si vous avez aimé : c'est de la faute de TS. Si vous avez détesté : c'est aussi de sa faute.<em>


	29. Drabbles

_Si vous avez lu le précédent drabble – je dis ça au cas où certains ou certaines s'amuseraient à ire de façon désordonnée – vous saurez qu'on m'a demandé un lemon en trois phrases. Sur le même principe, j'ai écrit quelques drabbles en trois phrases. Aux petites perverses qui salivent ou saignent déjà, _non, _il n'y a pas de lemon, ni même de lime._

* * *

><p><strong>Ange<strong>

Severus fait l'ange. Avec la neige, le ciel, les arbres, la rivière, tout ça. Puis Sirius le rejoint, se couche sur lui et l'embrasse et il redevient un simple humain qui fond sous les baisers.

**Bouquet**

Severus hume discrètement le bouquet, tout frais, en se demandant quand Sirius reviendra. Il croit reconnaître une note de… Bien sûr. (1)

**Friends**

-Hé Malfoy, regardes la jolie tarte au citron que Severus à faite en ton honneur même couleur jaune que tes cheveux.

A la tête de Lucius, Severus réprime un gloussement en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de café. Sirius est adorable et puéril, le tout à la fois. (2)

**Holidays**

Sirius court, nage, rit, dort mangé, boit, _vit. _Severus lit, écrit, recherche, invente, se passionne, distille, _vit. _L'un est dehors, l'autre à l'intérieur le soir, au creux du lit, ils se retrouvent.

**Rosée**

Tous les 21 Juin, tôt le matin, on aperçoit une ombre incertaine qui erre sur les chemins, un panier d'herboriste à la main. C'est l'une des seules traditions que Severus respecte, même si Sirius se moque de lui et le traite de vieille femme. Il s'en fiche, il le sait, lui, que la rosée guérit, que la rosée _guérira _Sirius, ou sinon comment pourrait-il être là, tous les 21 Juin ? (3)

**Poussier**

Sirius glisse ses mains dans les longues mèches noires de Severus et s'étonne toujours du contraste entre leur noirceur, leur aspect extérieur et la pâleur mince des épaules, plus bas. Il les touche, encore, les lisses, tendrement. C'est comme de la soie sur laquelle serait tombée, en nuage, en pluie, de la poussière de charbon.

* * *

><p><em>(1) Celui ou celle qui trouve de quelle fleur il s'agit (il n'y en a qu'une seule) a droit à un OS ou un drabble snack de son choix. <em>**Indice : En anglais et en allemand, lutte contre l'oubli.**

_(2) Cet extrait devait au début normalement figurer dans _Lemon, _l'OS frustrant que j'ai posté il y a un petit moment. Finalement non. J'avoue j'ai triché en remplacent les points par des virgules ou des points virgules pour avoir vraiment un compte de trois phrases._

_(3) Autrefois, l e 21 Juin, le jour du solstice d'été, de la St-Jean, le jour le plus long de l'année, ou tout ce que vous voulez (Midsummer's Day, en anglais), en Angleterre les gens allumaient des feux de joies pour aider le soleil à briller plus fort et ramassaient la rosée du mi-été qu'ils croyaient avoir des pouvoirs de guérison. _


	30. Concours

_Croyez-le ou non mais le concours pour trouver le nom de la fleur s'est terminé moins d'une heure après que j'ai posté les Drabbles. Je ne plaisante _pas_. __**Chameau d'antarctique **__a été la première à envoyer une review et également la première à donner la réponse, ce qui fait qu'elle a gagné un drabble. « _Oui, les repas avec belle maman servent à quelque chose. » _J'entends des grognements au fond. Certaines penseraient-elles que ce n'est pas juste de poster ce genre de truc à des heures indues quand tout le monde est sensé dormir ? Désolé. Chez moi, il était tôt. *sourire tordu*_

_Ce drabble n'est donc pas encore le cadeau promis vu que je n'ai pas encore terminé mais un petit délire imbécile._

* * *

><p>-Attrape ! Oui, c'est bien. Bon chien !<p>

-Waouf !

-Un autre ? Attends que je cherche…voilà ! En position Padfoot, en position…un…deux…trois…saute !

_Un bruit sourd comme des pattes de chien qui retombent lourdement sur le sol._

-Et voilà. Avec ça tu es sûr de battre le caniche chichiteux des Malfoys à l'épreuve de l'habilité au prochain concours canin.

-Je sais pas, Sev. Je le sens pas totalement. Je suis sûr qu'avec une autre _motivation _je pourrais mieux réussir.

_Un son mouillé. Un soupir profond. Un gémissement. Un autre son mouillé._

-Là, ça va ?

-C'est _parfait_. Tu disais quoi déjà ?

_Un petit rire qui ne pourrait passer pour rien d'autre que lubrique._

_-En position._

Harry tourne précipitamment les talons, sans jeter un regard en arrière à la porte de la chambre, fermée, se demandant déjà comment convaincre Hermione de l'oublietter.

* * *

><p><em>Ca ne rime à rien. Je sais. Mais et alors ? Je ne me fais pas d'argent là-dessus, j'ai donc bien au moins le droit de torturer un peu les persos.<em>

_Inspirée par les JO (terminés mais personne ne m'en tendra rigeur) j'ai décerné la mdéaille d'argent à Sombraline et celle de bronze à SiriusxSeverus. Sombraline m'a deja dit ce qu'elle voulait mais pas SiriusxSeverus (j'en profite ici parce que tu est anonyme) donc tu n'as qu'à me l'envoyer par review._


	31. Rideau

**Chameau d'antarctique m'a demandé quelque chose en rapport avec le théâtre. N'étant pas moi-même une très grande fan, il faudra s'attendre à ce que ce qui suit ne respecte pas vraiment les règles du genre. Adressez un regret silencieux aux grands maîtres pour oser lire mes bêtises et lancez-vous si vous en avez le courage. Vous êtres prévenus.**

**O**

_Le rideau s'ouvre sur le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Un long bureau recouvert d'instruments argentés, scintillants et légèrement bruyants. Deux protagonistes en robes de sorcier. Un tableau animé représente un vieil homme souriant. Un bocal de bonbons au citron ouvert. Des sucreries éparpillées un peu partout sur le bureau et le sol, comme victimes d'une tempête._

Severus _(outré)_ – Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit moi qui fasse Juliette.

Sirius _(peinant à retenir un gloussement) _– Tu portes déjà des robes en permanence. Une de plus, une de moins…

Dumbledore _(en fond, d'une voix rêveuse) _– Une histoire d'amour intemporelle, un drame poignant, une passion inextinguible…

Severus _(encore plus outré si possible) _– Cette robe est _rose. A froufrous. _Je ne m'appelle pas Gilderoy Lockart. Et j'ai une dignité. Si tant est que tu connaisses ce mot, Black.

Sirius _(réussissant à réprimer le gloussement) _– Severus Capulet. Sirius Montaigu.

Severus _(tout rouge) _– Oh la ferme, Black. _(Puis dans un mouvement exagéré de robes en direction de la porte) _Vous n'aurez qu'à trouver une remplaçante. Ou un remplaçant, tiens, puisque vous aimez autant les travestis. Je ne ferais pas cette stupide pièce de théâtre. Devant les élèves, en plus. Non mais on n'a pas idée…

Dumbledore _(toujours en fond, très déçu) _– Tant de dramatisme gâché… Vous reprendrez bien un bonbon, mon cher Montaigu. _(Tout seul, alors que Sirius, pardon Roméo pleure dans sa tasse de thé) _Quoi ? Non, très cher, Juliette vous aime toujours, ce n'est pas parce qu'il, enfin elle, a…

_Le rideau se ferme. Voix de Dumbledore _très _lointaine._

**O**

_Extérieur. Muraille très haute. Devant, trois gardes lourdement armés postés à une distance régulière. Une silhouette en robe blanc sale à leurs pieds. Une autre, robe noire cette fois, plus loin. Cris de supplication dans l'air. Une forme sur le sol enveloppée dans des haillons._

Silhouette blanche _(avec désespoir) _- …ce n'est pas parce qu'il a désobéi qu'il n'a pas le droit à une sépulture. Enterrez- le. Dîtes au roi de l'enterrer !

_La silhouette noire se rapproche. Un visage émerge et on reconnaît Severus alias Juliette. _

Severus _(surpris, reconnaissant la voix de la Silhouette blanche) _– Regulus ? _(Regardant la muraille et les bâtiments de la cité derrière) _Je rêve, n'est ce pas ?

Regulus _(se relevant) _– Severus ? Toi, ici ? Enfin un ami ! Aide-moi à effacer de ses gardes le rictus.

Severus _(excédé) _– C'est une pièce de théâtre pas une poésie. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler en vers.

Regulus _(pensivement) _– Ah oui, quand même. Ça me soulage vraiment. Je commençais à me demander avec quoi je pourrais faire rimer ton nom.

Garde n°1 _(plein de bonne volonté) _– Utérus, ça rime.

Garde n°2 _(plein de bonne volonté mais surtout de stupidité) _– Malotrusse ! Malotrusse !

Severus _(reniflant) _– Bande d'idiots. On dit malotrus, cornichons.

_(Le public se rend alors compte que Garde n°1 et Garde n°2 sont respectivement Crabbe et Goyle et que le troisième est en carton-pâte, faute de moyens financiers.)_

Regulus _(réfléchissant) _– Il y a sérieusement quelque chose qui m'échappe ici.

Severus _(plein d'ironie) _– Mis à part le fait que tu portes une robe de femme ?

Forme sur le sol _(incroyablement vexée) _– Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à m'oublier ici ? Je vous signale que j'ai quand même le rôle le plus important. Regulus là, il se trémousse dans sa robe et se prend pour Antigone mais _je _suis le big boss.

Severus – Arrogance insupportable et voix criarde. Serait-il possible que ce soit Sirius Black sur le sol ?

Regulus _(avec dédain) _– Oui, bien sûr que c'est lui à faire sa diva. Je suis sensé plaider quelque chose en sa faveur mais tu as déboulé et j'ai oublié mon texte et cette robe me gratte là où elle n'est pas sensée et…

Garde N°2 donc Goyle _(dans un brusque et très bref regain d'intelligence) _– Ce n'était pas sensé être mort ce machin sur le sol ? _(Dans un long et éternel retour à l'imbécilité) _Caca ! On mange quoi ce soir, dis Crabbe ?

Sirius _(offusqué) _– Eh, voilà, on m'oublie de nouveau ! Je sortirais bien de ce sac vous dire ma façon de penser mais un imbécile m'a enfermé là-dedans et _(En aparté on entend Regulus et Severus s'en taper cinq) _je n'arrive pas à bouger. _Je_ suis le beau jeune homme rebelle que le vieux roi ne veut pas enterrer. Regulus est ma sœur, ce qui explique la robe. Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas…

_Le rideau retombe une nouvelle fois et le public se demande si l'auteur n'a pas pratiqué des sortilèges interdits sur sa personne._

**O**

_Intérieur luxueux. Longues banquettes rouges et or. Immenses fenêtres qui donnent sur les rues animées d'une cité. Trois protagonistes. Deux hommes alanguis l'un contre l'autre sur une banquette. Une jeune fille à la chevelure indomptée fronçant le nez. Musique douce produite par un jeune homme enchaîné._

Hermione _(le nez baissé sur son papier) _– Vous ne pouvez tout de même pas laisser ça en l'état. Ca ne rime même pas.

Sirius _(haussant les épaules tout en picorant le cou de Severus de baisers) _– Laisse tombe, Hermione. Toute cette histoire est déjà tellement stupide et bizarre… En plus, il ya très peu de mots qui riment avec nos prénoms.

Severus _(entre deux petits gémissements) _– A part 'utérus'.

Sirius _(renchérissant) _– Et 'rictus'.

Severus – 'Russe' aussi mais je suis un Anglais pur souche. Et toi Sirius ?

Sirius _(en passant au lobe d'oreille droit de Severus) _Les Black doivent avoir un peu de sang français. Russe, je ne sais pas. Faudrait demander à Kreattur.

Hermione _(soupirant) _– Donc, il faut que je dise « _…Que le jour commence et que le jour finisse/ Sans que jamais Titus revoit Bérénice » _?

_Dans un Pouf sonore, les deux amants enlacés disparaissent. Hermione reste toute seule, la moue triste. D'un geste de baguette, elle fait taire la harpe du garçon enchaîné._

Hermione _(soupirant de plus belle) _– J'aurais tellement aimé savoir qui était Titus et qui était Bérénice entre eux deux. C'est tellement…

_Le rideau retombe une troisième fois et certains membres du public commencent à sérieusement considérer l'option de s'en aller._

**O**

_Extérieur. Un village, rue principale, devant un café. Bourdonnement incessant de sorciers. Personne n'est indentifiable. Epaisse poussière._

Neville _(tenant un panier et portant une robe et un fichu) _– Un rhinocéros ! _(Hésitant, rougissant et tripotant sa robe) _Euh…c'est quoi après ?

_La poussière retombe et révèle une foule de sorciers. Sirius affiche un air contrarié. Le portrait de Dumbledore, porté par Colin Crivey, a les lèvres pincées. Severus est blasé._

Hermione _(énervée) _– « Un rhinocéros ! Un rhinocéros ! » C'est _ça_ ton texte.

Severus _(triomphant) _– Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas demander à Londubat de faire l'ouverture de l'acte. Aux êtres simples, actions simples.

Dumbledore _(épuisé) _– Et voilà, on n'a plus qu'à recommencer. Allez tout le monde ! En piste ! Il faut…

_Le rideau retombe et on entend un bruit précipité de sabots derrière suivi de cris d'effroi. Le public se regarde. _

**O**

_Noir complet._

Voix indistincte – Il faut se réveiller, tout le monde.

Voix indistincte n°2 – Ce n'est pas comme ça, Puck. Tu jettes la poudre et puis on ira s'occuper d'Orion et de Walburga.

-Voix indistincte _(affectueusement) _ – Orion et _Titania_. Tu te trompes toujours.

_Bruit étrange puis large « POUF »_

_Le rideau tombe puis remonte immédiatement sans toucher le sol, à la moitié de son parcours._

Severus _(étrangement loin) _– J'ai fait un rêve atroce.

Sirius _(tout aussi loin) _– M'en parles pas.

Dumbledore _(très haut dans le noir) _Dobby, Dobby, fais moi un peu redescendre, je ne les vois pas. Ah, mes chers. Vous n'imaginez même pas. Une jeune fille étrange vous a kidnappé et…

_Le public s'enfuit en hurlant._

Severus, Sirius, Dobby et Dumbledore _(tous ensemble) _– Ben quoi ? On jouait pas bien ?

_FIN._

**Je dois avoir un sérieux problème. J'espère que ça t'ira, Chameau d'antarctique. Je ne sais pas vraiment si toutes les références aux pièces existant réellement sont faciles à retrouver mais bon. **

**Review ?**


	32. Glass

_Médaille d'argent pour Sombraline qui m'a donné comme prompt 'Tic' et 'Trauma'. J'avais écrit autre chose mais je trouvais ça trop prise de tête alors j'ai recommencé._

* * *

><p>Le sol est jonché de petits éclats, brillants et farceurs, là où il n'a pas eu la force de les ramasser.<p>

Un autre miroir. Un autre miroir qui git en miettes sur le carrelage. Sirius donne un coup de pied, un coup de pied nu, dans les fragments qui forment une mer sur le tapis sous l'évier.

Sirius se met à saigner, une entaille au niveau d'un orteil, juste sur les débris qui ressemblent tant à des étoiles déchues.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sirius érige de nouveau le miroir cassé, d'un « Reparo ».<p>

Il se déshabille lentement devant. D'abord la chemise, déboutonnée précautieusement. Puis le pantalon qui glisse sans problème le long de ses jambes maigres. Il retire son sous-vêtement d'un geste rapide, ferme les yeux puis les rouvrent.

Son reflet est le même que la veille, le même que depuis des mois, que depuis Azkaban.

Il n'est plus fait que d'os saillants et de peau blafarde, de clavicules et de veines bleuâtres. Il se moquait de Severus, avant, à quinze ans, avant que les miroirs ne deviennent des ennemis à briser.

Mais maintenant, c'est lui le cadavre.

Le miroir explose avec tellement de facilité que Sirius se demande pourquoi diable il regrettait sa colère avant.

* * *

><p>Et puis, un jour, Severus pousse la porte de la salle de bains quand Sirius se dénigre dans le miroir et reste appuyé contre le battant, ses yeux noirs posés sans gêne sur son corps nu. Et Sirius se retourne, sans savoir quoi faire, parce qu'ils n'en ont jamais parlé auparavant et qu'il a honte de ce qu'il est devenu.<p>

Severus le détaille sans vergogne, de haut en bas, en silence, sans sourire et sans grimacer. Sirius résiste à l'envie de se couvrir, de mettre ses mains devant lui pour cacher son sexe, sa maigreur, parce qu'il sait qu'il sera ridicule. Les jours où c'était Severus qui ne voulait pas se déshabiller leur semblent loin, à tous les deux.

Sous son regard, Sirius se sent encore plus nu, encore plus vulnérable, très moche comme si Severus lui faisait prendre conscience de chacun de ses défauts, mais en même temps, il a l'impression de redevenir l'adolescent de quinze ans, beau et sauvage, qui n'avait aucune honte à allumer les autres, à jouer de son corps, se mettre en scène et s'exposer.

Et enfin, Severus fait un pas, un très grand pas, qui les collent tous les deux l'un à l'autre, et enveloppe Sirius dans ses robes noires et flottantes, avec tant de tendresse et d'amour que Sirius fond dans ses bras. Le tissu est encore chaud de la chaleur de Severus.

-Plus de miroirs.

-J'ai cassé le notre.

-C'est une bonne chose.

-J'ai cassé le miroir parce que je suis moche dedans. Je suis moche _partout_, Severus.

La voix de Sirius monte dans les aigus, se perd dans l'hystérie et les bras autour de sa taille se resserrent.

-Je te trouve très beau.

-Je ne suis plus beau. Et je n'ai plus quinze ans.

Sirius sent le tissu quitter sa peau, l'effleure en une caresse d'adieu et il se retrouve de nouveau nu face à Severus. Les doigts de ce dernier se posent sur ses épaules, dix points chauds, et le masse.

-Moi je trouve que si. Tu as gardé tes cheveux. Et tes yeux. Et j'aime tous les endroits où tu as muri, parce que c'est un autre type de beauté et que pour moi tu ne seras jamais moche. _Je t'aime, Sirius._

Severus se tait et Sirius comprend combien il lui a couté de dire ça, de lui révéler ses sentiments, ceux qu'il préférait garder enfouis.

* * *

><p>Sirius ferme les yeux tandis que Severus le caresse du bout des doigts, lui montre tous les endroits qu'il aime, sur son nouveau corps, celui qu'il doit réapprendre et si quelque chose se termine dans cette salle de bains, autre chose commence et l'espoir se reflète dans le brillant des éclats d'étoiles déchues sur le sol.<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'aime assez ce drabble. <em>


	33. Dites le avec des fleurs: Asphodèles

_J'AI ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS ! Je voudrais donc remercier tout le monde et vous dire que ça me fait très plaisir d'être suivie ainsi. Merci, merci._

_Bon, bon, bon. Dernier des drabbles en récompense du concours. Celui-ci est dédié à __**SiriusxSeverus. **__Je fais de mon mieux mais je dois avouer avoir déjà lu une fic sur le sujet que tu m'as demandé. J'essaierai d'ajouter ma touche personnelle et ça me permettra de commencer ma série __** Dites-le avec des fleurs **__que j'ai annoncée il y a des mois mais n'ai jamais publiée._

_Il faut aussi préciser que ceci n'est pas du slash à proprement dit, plutôt du pré-slash parce que je ne pense pas que de la romance s'agencerait naturellement dans ce drabble. Ce ne serait pas crédible._

**O**

Sirius a les yeux plongés dans ceux de son double mais c'est comme de se voir à travers un miroir déformant. D'abord son visage ne cesse de changer et son corps de se transformer en clignotant : tantôt il a quinze ans, tantôt trente-cinq.

Enfin, son visage n'est pas exactement le même. Ses yeux bleus ont des reflets fluorescents et Sirius a l'impression que la beauté dont il était si fier il n'y a pas si longtemps est devenu une fleur toxique, vénéneuse. Une fleur qui coule sur elle-même et brûle comme de l'acide.

Cette vision de lui est entrecoupée de longs éclairs gris et dorée et parfois du bruit de mâchoires puissantes claquant dans le vide. Ca ramène Sirius des années en arrière, mais ses pieds sont rivés au plancher et il ne peut pas faire un geste.

Et puis, il y a Snape. Snape qui lui tourne le dos et ne le voit pas, Snape qui brandit sa baguette vers l'Epouvantard, Snape qui crie Ridikkulus sur Ridikkulus sans jamais parvenir à faire disparaître le spectre. Sirius a envie de prendre les choses en main, écarter le professeur et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, mais lui-même est en face d'un de ses pires cauchemars.

-Ridikkulus !

La baguette tremble mais la voix est ferme et Sirius souffle en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvre pour savoir à quelle pensée positive Snape à bien pu penser mais tout ce qu'il voit c'est une pile de livres de potions, une odeur d'encre et de parchemin, ainsi qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui rigole doucement en jouant avec une plume. Il a la bizarre impression que c'est son frère, Regulus, et il sent la nausée le prendre, ses entrailles brûler.

La vision se dissipe doucement, en laissant derrière elle une odeur douce et mélancolique, et Sirius recule doucement dans les ténèbres du couloir. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par des chandeliers, Snape s'affaire mais Sirius ne voit de lui qu'une ombre noire et penchée.

Puis la lumière s'éteint, les pas de Snape retentissent, Sirius se cache, la porte d'entrée claque, très loin, et c'est terminé.

**O**

Dans son lit, plus tard, dans sa chambre qui empeste la poussière et les souvenirs, Sirius fixe le plafond. Le lit craque à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il n'arrête pas de repenser à l'après-midi, à la façon dont Snape s'est débarrassé sans problème de la première vision, James et Lily enlacés, qui se fondaient l'un dans l'autre, puis de lui, de son visage haineux et atroce, du loup auquel Snape l'a associé, de la Cabane Hurlante.

Les évènements se découvrent sous un nouvel angle. Sirius tremble et a envie de vomir.

Sirius se retourne une nouvelle fois. Les fenêtres sont tellement couvertes de crasse qu'on ne voit pas la lune. Sous son oreiller, l'homme saisit sa baguette et prononce un faible « Lumos ».

Ce soir, il a peur du noir.

**O**

Lorsque Severus ouvre précipitamment sa porte, un matin, il manque d'écraser quelque chose. Quelque chose de doux et fragile.

Il fait un pas en arrière, soulève légèrement le bas de ses robes pour mieux voir… Il fait un nouveau pas en arrière, plus grand.

Lentement, Severus se baisse. Il reste longtemps, accroupi, puis tend la main, avec hésitation et prend le bouquet. Les fleurs sont enroulées dans un papier qui craque doucement, un papier vert foncé, et les tiges sont nouées grâce à un lien argenté.

Les pétales sont doux lorsqu'ils caressent la main de Severus plus doux encore lorsqu'ils atteignent sa joue. Sur l'un d'eux, mais ça il ne le voit qu'après, il y a une inscription à l'encre noire.

_S.B_

Severus caresse une dernière fois les fleurs sans y croire, sans même avoir la force de les jeter au loin. Il y a si longtemps que personne ne lui en pas offert. En rentrant, il met le bouquet dans une bouteille de Bierreaubeurre vide, la remplit d'eau, et la cache derrière une étagère pleine de bouquins ennuyant – là où personne n'ira les chercher.

Puis il sort. Il n'y croit toujours pas. _Des asphodèles._

**O**

_**Asphodèle : **__Je regrette le passé. _

**O**

_Il semble que le fait de traîner sur des sites de vente de fleurs en ligne finit par porter ses fruits. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûre que ce drabble soit une réussite mais bon._


	34. Dites le avec des fleurs : Deuil

_J'écoute _The Sound of The Smiths _et j'ai un grand sourire niais mais j'écris une fic triste où je fais souffrir les personnages. Ne jamais essayer de comprendre la psychologie d'une Bambinette-sama._

* * *

><p>Il est de ces êtres qu'il vous semble connaître depuis toujours, même si ces êtres ne vous ont jamais accordé un sourire, une parole, ou, parfois, n'avaient pas conscience de votre existence. Ils rayonnaient de loin, toujours là, à la lisière de votre monde et vous assimiliez leur présence au poids désagréable mais rassurant de la réalité. Vous ne les imaginez jamais autrement que vivants et souriants, près de vous, tout près.<p>

C'étaient les piliers invisibles de votre vie. Les piliers immortels.

* * *

><p>Severus tient le bouquet, les mains serrées autour, plus blanches que d'ordinaires. Sa peau le brûle mais lorsqu'il passe sa main frénétiquement dessus, il la trouve glacée.<p>

Il n'y a pas de tombe alors il entre dans la chambre de son ennemi en se demandant comme il a fini par pénétrer aussi loin dans son intimité. Il relâche lentement sa poigne sur le bouquet. Severus a presque l'impression que la pression de sa main les a faits faner prématurément. Il passe une main fatiguée sur ses paupières. Des tâches noires dansent devant ses yeux.

_Sirius Black est mort. _Il a entendu les mots de la bouche de Lupin mais il ne l'a pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les larmes dans les yeux de Potter et sente la résignation dans la voix de Dumbledore. Il n'arrive toujours pas y croire, et pourtant il a un poids inhabituel dans la poitrine, alors il dépose vite fait les fleurs sur le lit poussiéreux et part en faisant claquer sa robe comme une armure.

« _Espèce d'idiot. Pourquoi tu me laisses ? »_

* * *

><p>Kreattur trouve les fleurs dans la chambre de l'ancien maître, le banni, et les lisse soigneusement avant de les cacher dans sa tanière.<p>

Des ifs, du gui et une reine-marguerite, toute droite, toute seule, au milieu des autres.

* * *

><p><em>300 mots tout ronds. Détestez-moi si vous voulez. J'ai conscience que je fais de 1) une fic triste, de 2) une fic où le snack n'est pas bien établi, voire même inexistant. <em>

_**Gui : **__Je surmonte tout. Je triompherais._

_**If : **__Tristesse. Affliction._

_**Reine-marguerite : **__Je lutterais contre la fatalité._


	35. Trip

_**Publication de pré-rentrée. Ceci a été écrit sur un coup de tête. Le titre n'a **_**aucun **_**rapport avec un trip de junkie. Qu'on se le tienne pour dit, T-S.**_

* * *

><p>« <em>Le soleil n'est jamais si beau qu'un jour où l'on se met en route. » <em>Giono

* * *

><p>Ils redeviennent adolescents sur cette moto, des adolescents qui connaissent les constellations par cœur et les récitent en fermant les yeux, à mesure que les étoiles disparaissent, lentement, et que le soleil éclaircit tout.<p>

Les cheveux de Sirius volent sous l'effet de la vitesse et c'est la note d'ouverture de ce voyage pour Severus un voyage qui se trace dans chacun des tours de roues sur cette route déserte. La lueur fantomatique des phares est la seule lumière dans tout ce paysage.

Severus appuie sa tête contre le dos de Sirius, se laisse chatouiller le visage par ses longues mèches qui sentent le chèvrefeuille et serre ses bras minces et nerveux autour de sa taille, sous le blouson de cuir, là où la chaleur de la chair traverse le vêtement.

Ils écoutent le vent siffler puis Sirius prend son envol – une secousse –, la moto décolle et soudain le monde entier prend de la distance jusqu'à se réduire, prêt à leur appartenir. De l'autre côté de la mer, qui n'est encore qu'une tâche grise et bleue à l'horizon, la maison de leurs vacances les attend.

Sirius se retourne brièvement et ils se sourient en reflet et sur cette vieille moto volante, au-dessus de tout, ils deviennent des oiseaux heureux partis dire bonjour au soleil.


	36. Dites le avec des fleurs: Separation

Severus émergea de son rêve au moment où le ciel commençait à tourner à l'orangé et où la vie s'éveillait sous un jour nouveau. Par pur réflexe, il tendit la main vers l'autre côté du lit. Vide. Bien sûr. Sirius l'avait prévenu qu'il se lèverait bien avant le soleil pour partir en mission pour l'Ordre.

A la place du corps chaud, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de doux. Il ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à sourire. Une fleur.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il attendait que son café soit prêt, Severus jeta un sort à l'absinthe et à l'acanthe pour qu'elles restent éternelles et les glissa dans le vase réservé à toutes les fleurs trouvées à la place de Sirius dans le lit et qui illuminait tous ses matins sans lui.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Absinthe : Peines de cœur, absence, séparation<em>

_Acanthe : Rien ne pourra nous séparer_

* * *

><p><em>Je me fais l'effet de porter une robe jaune et noire et de m'appeler Helga Poufsouffle. <em>


	37. Snow

Il y a deux couleurs qui se mêlent en tourbillon incessant le blanc tombe en pluie sur le noir, sans discontinuer.

Severus commence à avoir mal à la tête mais Sirius continue de le faire tourner et lorsque la ronde cesse enfin, il aperçoit son sourire éclatant derrière le doux ballet de neige.

Ils ont beau avoir arrêté de tourner, la robe de Severus tourbillonne encore autour de ses jambes. Quelques flocons blancs et glacés y sont restés accrochés et puis Sirius se presse tout contre lui, l'embrasse tendrement, le possède de sa bouche chaude, et tout fond, lentement.


	38. Equilibre

_C'est toujours très dur de trouver un équilibre, de savoir comment marcher sur le fil, à deux, sans jamais tomber, pour se retrouver au milieu, ensemble._

Il y a toujours les moments secrets, les moments cachés, dans la pénombre des placards, des salles désaffectés, des couloirs vides. Les effleurements quand personne ne regarde, les caresses douces, furtives, pleines de promesses, sur le peu de peau que dévoile l'uniforme. Les murmures, les mots chuchotés, entre deux cours. Les baisers volés et fiévreux, après le couvre-feu, toujours sous couvert du noir qui protège tout, qui cache tout même l'amour.

Il y a ce jour, dans une salle, sur un canapé, avec deux bougies usées pour toute lumière et la poussière dansant dans les halos éteints ce jour où ils sont si proches de faire ce qu'ils n'ont jamais osé, de _le _faire et où quelqu'un – James, Remus, Peter, ils s'en fichent – frappe à la porte. Ce jour là, la magie retombe, la frustration renaît et l'équilibre se fissure.

Toujours fragile l'équilibre, toujours si prompt à se rompre, après les disputes, les cris, la jalousie, les différences, les non-dits, l'absence, le manque, les soupçons, les points de vue qui divergent, _la tension._

Quand Severus devient froid et se referme, que Sirius oublie, versatile, et ne voit pas les regards en coin, perdus et anxieux, quand tout semble fini et que la hargne dans les fausses insultes qu'ils se crient tout de même au visage pour tenir leur rôle, redevient véridique. Quand les baisers s'espacent, que les absences se prolongent et que l'amour s'effiloche.

Mais il y en a toujours un qui attrape l'autre pour l'embrasser timidement et secrètement, comme au premier jour, et pour que l'équilibre si fin, se renforce.

Ils sont toujours prêts à tomber, oscillant au-dessus du vide, mais chaque fois que l'un dérape, l'autre le rattrape.


	39. Apprendre

**Avant**

Severus sentit sa tête heurter avec violence le matelas. Sirius se tenait debout devant lui, occupant la totalité de son champ de vision. Puis l'autre adolescent s'accroupit et vint lentement se placer au-dessus de Severus, plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, le maintenant plus dans une cage que dans une étreinte protectrice.

C'était toujours pareil, se dit Severus. Toujours brutal, toujours passionné. Rapide. Vif. _Secret._

Sirius l'embrassa en écorchant ses lèvres de ses dents et il répondit en griffant profondément son dos nu. Leur relation avait la couleur du sang et l'amertume des larmes.

Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et l'un d'entre eux, ils ne savaient plus lequel, poussa un gémissement rauque, profond et surpris.

Oui, pensa Severus alors qu'ils roulaient sur le sol dallé et froid. Toujours pareil.

**Maintenant**

Lorsque le drap glisse sur sa peau, doucement, tiré avec précaution par un Sirius attentif, Severus a l'impression d'être une friandise à taille humaine déballée avec le plus grand soin. D'une certaine façon, ça le rend heureux.

Sirius se met à le toucher doucement, à le caresser et à le découvrir dans la pâle lumière de l'aube qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Severus ferme les yeux et sent le lit bouger. Le corps de Sirius, nu lui aussi, se colle au sien. Il bat des paupières et ils se fixent dans les yeux avec circonspection. Tout ceci a quelque chose de pas naturel. Ils ne bougent plus et Severus se rend compte qu'ils sont dans une impasse.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment faire l'amour à l'autre, peu importe combien ils essayent. Ils ne l'ont jamais su. Ils connaissent la violence de la baise rapide sur un matelas défoncé, sur un mur froid ou une table branlante. Pas la lenteur, les précautions, _l'amour._

Alors Severus fait ce qu'il n'a jamais fait. Il s'approche, hésitant, et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Il attend. Il n'est pas rejeté. D'une certaine façon, c'est la chose la plus intime qu'ils aient jamais fait depuis tant d'années.

Pour la première fois, ils s'embrassent sans hâte, sans morsures, sans violence, mais maladroitement, avec tout l'amour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne sait exprimer.

_Bon, voilà. Encore un drabble pour lequel j'ai des sentiments mitigés. La fin me paraît un peu bancale. _


	40. Melting Down

_Ce qui arrive lorsque vous finissez votre évaluation de latin en avance._

**O**

C'est quand il ne rêve plus d'amour que tout arrive.

Son cœur est déjà froid et dur, ses yeux sont froids et durs, son corps est froid et dur. Ses mots sont froids et durs.

Il a passé des années entières à s'endurcir, à supprimer les larmes et à geler ses envies, dans sa chambre de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit roche lui-même.

Et puis Sirius vient avec son aura de feu et fait fondre toute la glace qui l'entoure, toute la glace qui le _protège._ Sirius l'embrasse de ses lèvres chaudes et douces et piquantes et addictives. Sirius le rend vulnérable, nu, exposé.

Mais Sirius le réchauffe, gratte la pierre.

Sirius le rend humain.


	41. Fear

_Vous me laissez trente minutes sans surveillance et voilà ce que j'écris. _

**O**

Elle est toujours là, la peur. La peur sans nom. Severus a beau arguer qu'il est pudique, ils savent tous les deux que la crainte est toujours plus forte que l'amour.

Severus ne sait pas s'ouvrir, laisser Sirius le découvrir et le toucher, rentrer sous sa carapace.

Severus a peur. Terriblement.

Peur de s'exposer et d'être rejeté.

Peur d'être brisé une nouvelle fois, peut-être au-delà du réparable.

Alors il boutonne ses robes jusqu'au cou, en fait une armure de tissu claquant dans le vent et se cache comme un corbeau timide sous ses plumes noires. Et Sirius attend, dans l'ombre, sans rien dire, l'effleure quand c'est possible et l'embrasse en enchaînant son désir dans des liens d'airain, au fond de son corps pour le soulager, indompté et sauvage, lorsque la nuit vient, que son lit est froid et que le corps de Severus s'éloigne.

Ils ne disent rien, cache la peine et la frustration hurlante sous des murmures, se tournent autour sans voir le cercle vicieux qui se referme, et attendent, brûlant d'espoir, pleins du désir fou du désespéré, qu'un déclic se fasse, que la peur se dissipe et qu'un verrou, quelque part caché se débloque et les soulage.

**O**

_200 mots tout ronds. Je me sens tellement pathétique. Vous ne trouvez pas que j'écris de plus en plus de drabbles tristes ?_


	42. I Love You

_Drabble en 3 phrases. J'adore vraiment cette forme._

**O**

Le premier « Je t'aime », c'est Severus qui le dit. Par erreur. Soufflé d'un ton rauque, entre deux gémissements amoureux, c'est la plus belle chose que Sirius ait jamais entendu.


	43. Reflet

_Nouveau drabble en 3 phrases._

**Reflet **

Severus se regarde dans le miroir – son nez qu'il a hérité de son père, sa bouche mince, ses joues creuses et pâles, sa bouche mince, les cernes d'encre sous ses yeux d'obsidienne. Il touche son visage dans le miroir, laisse des traces de doigt sur le verre poli pour cacher son propre reflet et arrêter de se demander qu'est ce que Sirius lui trouve.

Et puis, soudain, deux bras encerclent sa taille, une bouche se pose sur sa nuque et il comprend enfin que le bon reflet n'est pas celui que lui renvoie le miroir mais plutôt l'image qui danse dans les yeux de Sirius.


	44. Believing

**Believing**

Il ne le croit pas. Jamais.

Quand Sirius l'embrasse en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui caresse les cheveux en lui disant combien il le trouve beau, qu'il lui fait l'amour en lui soufflant qu'il veut passer sa vie à ses côtés.

Jamais.

Les habitudes sont tenaces et Severus ne sait pas comment se laisser aimer. Il garde tout pour lui, sous sa carapace, mais Sirius est plus fort. Plus fort que les préjugés.

Et un jour, quand il murmure un « Je t'aime » à Severus, ce dernier se surprend à y croire et à répondre.


	45. Home

**Home**

Il fait froid dehors mais l'homme continue de marcher. Il progresse à pas lents sur la route givrée, incapable de s'arrêter, les yeux rivés sur la lumière, la lumière vacillante comme l'espoir qui danse à la fenêtre de la maison, très loin de l'autre côté des arbres noirs.

Il imagine l'autre homme aux cheveux sombres, debout sans manteau dans la bise glaciale, qui l'attend sans céder face au vent.

L'homme fait un nouveau pas en avant : vers la lumière, vers la maison. Il sent tout le poids de la route, derrière et devant lui, sur ses épaules tremblantes. Mais le chemin qui reste à parcourir est le seul qui compte.

Il revient. A la maison. Enfin.

**O**

_Inspiré par le poème __Places we love __ainsi que par une phrase de Stephen King qui parle d'amour et de maison. Je crois que je l'ai déjà utilisé dans __Be but sworn my love.__ Bref. J'ai décidé de ne donner aucune précision sur qui de Severus ou Sirius est celui qui rentre à la maison pour que vous puissiez imaginer à votre guise. J'espère que ça vous a plu. _


	46. Bittersweet

**Encore un drabble plutôt sombre mais vous êtes habitués. C'est très semblable à **Equilibre **si vous voulez mon avis. RAR anonyme à la fin.**

**O**

La septième et dernière année.

Elle a une saveur douce-amère, un mélange enivrant de peur et de liberté toute neuve, d'inconnu et d'anticipation.

La _dernière _année.

Ils continuent de s'aimer, ils se découvrent, encore, mais il faut jongler avec les devoirs, les révisions, les cours qui ne sont pas en commun, les rondes de préfet pour Severus et la vie sociale de Sirius. Il faut se retrouver de nuit, s'épuiser à tracer des itinéraires qui les feront se croiser à plusieurs reprises dans le château, esquiver les amis qui s'inquiètent, préparer à l'avance des mensonges pour chaque situation.

**O**

_Sirius arrive essoufflé au lieu de rendez-vous._

_-Excuses-moi. J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de James. _

_Severus _essaye _de ne pas paraître fâché, contrarié. Les mauvaises habitudes persistent._

_Sirius l'embrasse doucement, à plusieurs reprises. _

_-S'il te plaît, Severus. Je suis désolé._

_Et alors, il esquisse un sourire._

**O**

S'ils continuent de s'aimer, ils se disputent aussi. Des disputes longues et épuisantes qui les emplissent de crainte et de rancœur. Des disputes qui entraînent une lourde tension, des disputes qui gâchent les rares moments qu'ils partagent.

**O**

_« On n'a que 17 ans, Severus. » Voilà ce que Sirius dit un jour, debout, dos face à l'autre. Oui, ils n'ont que 17 ans. C'est la dernière année mais ils restent des enfants, des enfants qui s'aiment en cachette et grappillent, affamés et avides, les petites parcelles de temps qu'il leur reste._

_Une guerre couve mais ils restent des enfants apeurés et amoureux._

_La tension se brise._

_Ce soir-là, ils osent se dire « Je t'aime » pour la première fois._

**O**

Parce que l'amour persiste. Toujours. Pour l'instant, il reste plus fort.

Alors parfois, ils se donnent discrètement rendez-vous pour réviser ensemble ou simplement rester assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se parler, se toucher, s'embrasser. Ils se voient partout où on ne les trouvera pas : dans le parc, près du lac, l'hiver quand tout le monde reste au chaud dans de vieilles salles sombres et étouffantes au printemps lorsque le reste de l'école profite du beau temps.

**O**

_Severus rejette la tête en arrière alors que Sirius fait lentement glisser sa robe d'uniforme et dévoile ses épaules pâles. Il fixe les flammes de la cheminée allumée derrière lui et sursaute lorsque Sirius commence à embrasser sa peau nue._

_Leurs livres et cahiers de cours sont empilés plus loin, à même le sol. Maintenant, c'est leur moment à eux, à eux touts seuls._

_Severus se laisse lentement glisser sur le tapis qui couvre le sol et Sirius suit le mouvement, s'allonge au-dessus de lui. Leurs visages se font face, séparés par quelques ridicules centimètres._

A eux touts seuls.

_Severus redresse la tête et comble la distance._

**O**

Alors, même si c'est la dernière année, que l'avenir est flou et incertain, qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend et d'où ils seront dans quelques mois, ils profitent. Ils profitent de l'autre et du temps qu'il leur reste, du présent et des instants de bonheur qui leur sont accordés.

Leurs craintes ne se taisent jamais complètement mais au moins ils sont ensembles.

**O**

**Après avoir terminé de recopier ceci, je me suis dit que la musique parfaite pour accompagner ce drabble serait **_The time of you life _**de Green Day. Bref. Je me trouve quand même plutôt gentille. J'aurais pu rendre ce truc encore plus angst en insistant bien sur la guerre à venir, les disputes et les incertitudes de Severus concernant le camp à choisir. Mais vu que ça m'aurait déprimé moi-même… **

_RAR à Guest : Hey ! Merci pour la review. Je suis ravie que les drabbles te plaisent et que tu les trouves même, je cite, _magnifiques._ Je devrais publier plus souvent rien que pour recevoir des reviews pareilles. Bien, j'espère que _Bittersweet était également à ton goût. _En passant, j'aimerais m'assurer que tu es bien le même Guest que celui qui a reviewé _Le Club des Yaoistes. _Si c'est bien toi, merci beaucoup. J'ai poussé un cri de désespoir en voyant que je ne pouvais pas te répondre vu que tu es anonyme. Encore merci. Bambinette._


	47. Map

_Je suis vraiment atroce. Sérieusement. J'ai tous ces textes dans ma pochette depuis des _**semaines**_ mais j'avais bien trop la flemme de les taper. _

_Bon, ce texte est _étrange. _Sans blague. Comme si j'écrivais des trucs _normaux._ Sauf que cette fois-ci (encore, me direz-vous) je ne me comprends même pas. Bref. Vous allez voir par vous-mêmes._

_Inspiré par la chanson « _Suddenly I see_ » de K T Unstall ( et en particulier par la phrase « _Her face is a map of the world »_). Ces drabbles n'ont pas forcément de rapport les uns avec les autres. Le premier n'est même pas du vrai slash, d'ailleurs._

**O**

A quinze ans, Sirius est si plein de confiance en lui (d'aucuns diront surement _imbu de lui-même_) qu'il n'a que faire de l'image qu'il reflète.

Il est beau. Il est riche. Il est attirant. Il est doué.

Point.

Sirius a un visage ouvert et franc, sur lequel on lit tout ce qu'il pense.

C'est que lui envie Severus. Il a beau railler et se moquer, lui-aussi voudrait pouvoir se révéler au monde.

**O**

Le visage de Severus est un monde à lui tout seul.

Ses yeux : Deux lacs noirs, deux puits de ténèbres qui savent au besoin se rendre douces ou tranchantes.

Ses cheveux : Une lande sombre et brillante, aux ondulations irrégulières, comme une lourde mer de charbon et de nuages.

Ses rides : Encore rares, elles creusent les commissures de ses lèvres et son front. Ce sont comme des nids dans une falaise où Sirius aimerait s'abriter.

Sa bouche : Mince, pâle. Lorsqu'il daigne la relever en un sourire, c'est le monde entier qui s'illumine.

Oui, un monde à lui tout seul, un monde qui donne envie à Sirius de devenir minuscule pour en arpenter les moindres recoins.

**O**

Sirius est endormi, son visage pâle et émacié sur l'oreiller vermillon. Severus lui caresse doucement les cheveux et se penche pour mieux l'observer. Il a l'impression que les traits de Sirius, ce visage qu'il connaît depuis si longtemps, va lui révéler un secret jusque là caché.

Le visage de Sirius est une carte.

Une carte qui dans chacun de ses angles et de ses creux, de ses terrains plats et bombés, annonce les émotions du monde.

Sirius est endormi et Severus étudie, avec l'indifférence trompeuse de tout l'amour qu'il cache, la carte de son visage.


	48. War

_Préquel à _**Sacrifice** qui est lui-même un préquel à **Meadow. **_Très WTF, tout ça. Si vous souhaitez être déprimé, lisez ce qui suit. Quoique…je crois avoir mis une touche d'espoir là-dedans. Tout à la fin._

**O**

Lorsqu'une guerre part elle laisse d'abord le silence derrière elle. Le silence de ceux qui n'y croient pas, le silence assourdissant après la violence des cris. Le silence de ceux qui réalise qu'ils ont enfin gagné ou perdu ce pour quoi ils se sont battus depuis tant d'années.

Lorsqu'une guerre part elle laisse ensuite derrière elle, la souffrance. La souffrance de ceux qui ne comprennent pas, la souffrance qui parait s'annihiler d'elle-même après l'intensité du chaos. La souffrance de ceux qui réalisent qu'a disparu ou apparu ce pour quoi ils se sont battus depuis tant d'années.

Lorsqu'une guerre part elle laisse bien sûr la joie. La joie de ceux qui réalisent enfin, la joie qui se distille sans bruit après l'horreur de la mort. La joie de ceux qui ont enfin ce pour quoi ils se sont battus depuis tant d'années.

Lorsqu'une guerre part, elle laisse le silence, la souffrance et la joie. La peine, la mort et les regrets. Le désir, l'amour et la douleur. Les mensonges, les souvenirs et l'envie. Les pleurs, les rires et les sentiments.

Mais surtout, lorsqu'une guerre part, elle laisse derrière elle plein d'autres batailles.

**O**

Six mois après. Rien que six mois après et déjà le monde sorcier laissait cicatriser ses blessures.

On érigeait de nouveaux bâtiments en priant pour que leurs pierres résistent encore des siècles. Les couples souriaient, heureux. Les mères embrassaient leurs enfants, les maris chérissaient leurs femmes. Les Aurors traquaient les Mangemorts en fuite. Les cimetières devenaient des cités de pierres, de fleurs et de bougies.

C'était ça, l'après-guerre. Tout le monde essayait d'oublier, de se reconstruire et de soigner ses plaies.

On souriait pour cacher que la nuit venue les cauchemars attaquaient. A cette époque, ils n'étaient plus que des êtres humains brisés dissimulés derrière des masques racornis.

**O**

Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur glacée et il avait l'impression que le froid s'insinuait jusque dans son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit brutalement et tenta, en vain, de chasser les images horribles de ses rêves.

Des mains décharnées, osseuses, pourvues de longs doigts démesurés et couverts de croûtes noirâtres.

Severus se leva et passa une main sur son visage. Il tremblait.

Pendant des années, il avait vécu avec la peur. C'était comme une seconde peau qui le couvrait des pieds à la tête. Il aurait beau se laver plusieurs fois par jour, racler la peau de ses propres bras et de son visage, la peur était devenue une part de lui-même, sa pire amie.

Severus fit quelques pas en chancelant et alla se servir un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Le liquide frais passa dans sa gorge et y laissa un goût étrange.

Ce dont Severus avait besoin, là, maintenant, c'était de chaleur. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais ce qu'il désirait le plus était très simple : quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui puisse le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Partager son lit, veiller sur son sommeil et chasser les cauchemars.

_Black._ Il ferma les yeux. C'était le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Pendant la guerre, ils avaient entretenu une sorte de liaison purement charnelle mais c'était à peine s'ils s'étaient reparlés depuis.

Oh, oui. _Black._

Severus fixa le verre entre ses mains en se demandant à quel point il aurait mal s'il venait à le briser en serrant trop fort.

Black, Black, Black, Black, Black.

C'était la seule personne qui pourrait lui faire oublier l'horreur en lui rappelant qu'il avait bien existé une autre époque, moins dure, plus insouciante et légère.

Severus cligna des paupières. Avec Black, il pourrait faire tomber le masque. Ils pourraient parler, crier, trouver les mots justes sans avoir à se forcer. Ils pourraient hurler les non-dits, clarifier leur situation. Peut-être même qu'au bout de quelque temps, ils trouveraient ensemble un moyen de colmater les fissures qui affaiblissaient leurs armures.

Non.

Severus se reprit. La guerre était finie. Plus besoin d'armures. Il ne devait plus se cacher et oublier que les vraies plaies saignaient à l'intérieur.

Severus déposa le verre sur le comptoir immaculé. La guerre était finie.

Il aurait encore mal, bien sûr. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec toutes ses nouvelles cicatrices.

Mais c'était un nouveau début. Et avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas tout seul.

Severus se dirigea vers son bureau en quête d'un parchemin et d'une plume pour envoyer une lettre à un certain Gryffondor.

La guerre était finie.


	49. Sacrifice

_Je vous en conjure, si vous ne voulez pas être assailli par des textes déprimants, envoyez moi des prompts pour des machins joyeux que je puisse rendre gentiment romantiques ou travestir en un de mes gros délires._

**O**

C'est quelque chose qu'ils connaissent tous les deux. Se sacrifier.

Le mot est écrit sur leur peau, coule dans leurs veines, se lit dans leurs yeux.

Le sacrifice. Oh oui, ils savent ce que ça veut dire.

Quand Sirius accepte de se cacher dans des endroits sombres et humides et dévore les yeux fermés des rats crus et encore vivants.

Quand Severus ment en regardant Voldemort dans les yeux et serre les dents pour ne pas crier lorsque les Doloris le frappe.

Le sacrifice s'infiltre jusque chez eux, glisse entre les pierres des murs et recouvre leurs sommeils d'un voile noir et glacé.

Ils oublient presque qu'il existait une époque où ils ne pensaient qu'à eux, rien qu'à eux.

A chaque nouveau sacrifice, à chaque nouvelle blessure, chaque fois qu'ils mettent leurs vies en jeu pour qu'Harry gagne cette fichue guerre, ils perdent un peu plus d'eux-mêmes.

Désormais, quand Sirius se regarde dans un miroir, il ne voit plus qu'est ce qui le rattache à l'adolescent superbe et hautain qui riait avec ses amis sur la pelouse ensoleillée.

Et à chaque nouvelle cicatrice sur le corps de Severus, c'est le mot _Sacrifice_ qui le marque plus profondément encore.

Alors un jour, rien que pour un jour, ils redeviennent égoïstes. Ils se prennent par la main et transplanent loin, très loin.

Là où il n'y a qu'eux deux.

Là où le sacrifice n'existe pas.


	50. Meadow

_Très Poufsouffle. Ca fait du bien parfois. Après tous ces trucs déprimants que j'ai écrits. Post-guerre._

**O**

Ca se passe dans un champ. Un champ très large, très beau, vide et désert.

Ce champ est un monde à lui tout seul, avec les hautes herbes blondes qui s'agitent dans le vent et ces bulles éclatées et éparses de fleurs sauvages aux couleurs défraîchies.

Le soleil brille au-dessus du champ mais Sirius et Severus recueillent sa lumière tout en restant à l'abri de ses rayons. Ils sont à l'ombre, allongés sur le dos sur un drap blanc qui sent la poussière et la lessive. Ils s'embrassent en se déshabillant lentement.

Personne ne viendra les chercher ici. Dans ce champ, ils sont à la lisière du monde.

Les « Je t'aime » qu'ils se murmurent rebondissent sur les tiges dorées qui les surplombent et replongent au cœur de la bulle invisible qui les protège. Une bulle de fer avec la douceur élastique d'un rêve.

Ce champ est le monde où ils sont eux-mêmes, loin de tout. En entrant, ils ont fait glisser la tristesse, la souffrance, la peur de leurs épaules et ils ont franchi les hautes herbes comme une porte vers la liberté, en se tenant par la main. Maintenant, à chaque vêtement qu'ils retirent et font tomber au sol, c'est un peu plus de la guerre qui s'échappe.

Quand le ciel change de couleur, que les nuages deviennent roses et or, avant de virer au gris sombre, ils sont encore dans le champ.

Ils n'ont pas de couverture. Ils n'en ont pas besoin.

La lune jette sur eux sont éclat trompeur mais ils ne la voient pas.

Dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils prient pour rester ainsi à jamais, à l'ombre du soleil et de la lune.

**O**

_J'aime ce drabble. Vraiment. Considérez-le comme un cadeau d'avance pour la St-Valentin vu que je ne sais pas encore si je vais poster quelque chose pour ce jour-là. _


	51. Present

_Bon, bon, bon. C'est la St Valentin ! Ecrivons du fluff !_

_Aha. Ahaaaaa._

_Comme vous l'aurez constaté, je suis dans un état un peu…étrange. _

**O**

-Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'acheter de cadeau ? Parce que c'était trop niais ?

Severus aimerait que Sirius se taise. Qu'il laisse le silence régner. Il a l'impression que parler signifie briser la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Il veut garder ce moment intact pour l'éternité.

Un souvenir à chérir à jamais.

Mais il répond. Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix.

-Oui.

-Eh bien, tu aurais de me faire jurer sur l'honneur de Godric. Parce que j'ai quelque chose.

-Sirius…

Severus aimerait protester un peu plus. Mais ses défenses, toutes les barrières qu'il s'entraîne à ériger autour de lui, sont affaiblies aujourd'hui. Et quelque part dans sa poitrine, une chaleur suspecte naît lentement et se répand dans son corps.

-Attends. Laisses moi continuer. S'il te plaît. Je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais rien. A cause de ces histoires d'argent et parce que tu te sens toujours stupidement redevable envers moi.

Severus rougit. Sirius lui caresse la joue avec lenteur et douceur. Il lui relève le menton.

-Alors, j'ai cherché. J'ai cherché encore et encore. Pour t'offrir quelque chose qui n'aurait pas de prix.

-Ce n'était pas…

-Et j'ai trouvé. Je sais que tu vas trouver ça ridicule, stupide, risible…

Il y a tellement de peur, d'amour, _d'émotions_ dans ses yeux bleus que Severus fond. Il se promet de ne pas rire, de ne pas se moquer, de prouver à Sirius à quel point toutes ses attentions le touchent.

-Vas-y. Je suis prêt.

-Alors, voilà. Severus. Severus Snape. Je m'offre à toi. Je t'offre mon corps, mon âme, mon esprit. Je t'offre mon amour. Je t'offre mon désir. Je t'offre tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. J'espère seulement que je ferais un cadeau acceptable.

Il y a quelques mois, Severus aurait ri. Raillé. Ironisé. Il aurait verrouillé son cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, il a changé. Il est face à Sirius.

Sirius dont les lèvres, les mains, les genoux tremblent.

Sirius qui s'offre entièrement à lui.

Sirius qui le réchauffe quand il a froid.

Sirius qui le serre dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il revient de Spinner's End.

Sirius qui lui a fait découvrir un sentiment nouveau.

Sirius.

Et Severus doit parler, _maintenant_, dire quelque chose, rassurer l'autre garçon, lui dire qu'il l'aime aussi.

Et parce que Severus ne sait pas comment se dévoiler avec des mots, il se penche doucement et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Il met dans le baiser tout ce qu'il ressent. Il y met la chaleur qu'il connaît désormais, le bonheur qu'il éprouve, tout ce sentiment qui grossit dans son ventre, qui grossit et grossit encore. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius, les noues autour de son cou, les fait glisser ses flancs, les pose sur sa taille. Il s'agrippe à son dos, à ses hanches, presse son corps contre celui de son copain. Son baiser dit tout son amour et son désir et lorsqu'il prend fin, Severus pose son front contre celui de Sirius et embrasse doucement le bout de son nez.

-Oui.

-Oui quoi ?

-Oui, tu fais vraiment un cadeau acceptable.

**O**

_Ce n'était pas sensé commencer comme ça et se terminer comme ça. Normalement, dans mon esprit il y avait du lime. Mais vous pouvez vous en passer. Non ? *sourire narquois* _

_J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne St Valentin, que vous soyez en couple ou non. Moi, j'ai passé la journée avec d'autres Forever Alone. Fantastique. Alors, j'ai écrit cette fic dans le but quasi malsain de vivre par procuration le bonheur de ces mignons petits choupis. _

_*se prend un Doloris en pleine face de la part de Sevy pour avoir oser le traiter de « mignon petit choupi »* _

_*s'en prend un autre, encore plus vicieux, pour l'avoir appelé Sevy*_

**Note à siriusxseverus :** _J'ai bien reçu ton prompt, j'essaye juste de voir comment l'écrire sans tomber dans le _pathos.


End file.
